What is this?
by hunny-rose
Summary: We join our companions at the pub where we discuss life with Sai and what love is but where will this drunken event lead our heroes?...Yaoi rated M for later chapters...DISCONTINUED
1. Gay Pub Talk

saixsasu

Author: hunny-rose92

Rating: M (for later chapters)

I don't own Naruto and never will...damn...

Chapter One

"CHUG...CHUG...CHUG...CHUG...!"

I watched Naruto finish drinking his drink rather rapidly as everyone chanted 'chug' and cheered at the end. I wonder why he did this. I once read in a book that some people drink alcohol to 'drown their sorrows' and so I moved over to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"What the...hic...HELL ARE YO...hic...YOU DOING!" Naruto pulled away from me and before managing to stand up he fell back down onto Sakura, finishing with another hiccup.

We had all decided to meet at the pub for celebration of Sakura and Naruto hooking up and I had agreed to come along to 'strengthen the bonds of friendship' between me Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. The new couple had found each other's mouths rather fast and the raven haired boy sat in the corner of the booth with a dull look on his face. I wanted to talk to him but last week the boys' house had been destroyed and so he was currently 'crashing' at my house. Apparently the term 'crashing' means to sleep at one's house, like a sleepover. I had also read about sleepovers before, and so for the first night I had arranged for a chocolate fountain and marshmallows and a 'chic flick' for the both of us, but he slapped me and went straight to sleep.

Anyway...back to the present..."So I said to him that he shouldn't go in there..." Sakura had started one of her 'funny' stories and so I decided to ignore it and then laugh as she delivered the 'punch line'. Instead I watched Sasuke out the corner of my eye. He was looking at the beer mat in front of him and..."He got PUNCHED IN THE FACE!" I laughed with everyone else and Sakura carried on talking without noticing.

"So Naruto, did you hear about Kakashi?" Sasuke had finished his drink and now felt the awkward silence needed to be filled.

"No, why?" He replied with a slur in his words and a surprised look on his face.

"He tried coming onto Shizune and ended up on a date with her, but then Tsunade turned up to! Of course Shizune didn't realise it was a date and so Kakashi left rather quickly leaving them with the bill!" After finishing his drink Sasuke had become more talkative and lively, like he didn't care anymore but that was a good thing as he wasn't afraid to answer questions truthfully. Maybe that was one of the effects of the alcohol.

"Baka Kakashi! You know it's good that he's actually trying to get a lover now, he didn't used to care but I think this could be good for him. Like Asuma had Kurenai...holy cow that was funny...teasing Asuma was the best way to get a laugh..." Sakura said. Everyone chuckled lightly at their fallen comrade but I still didn't understand the logics behind this so called 'love'. I had read it many a time and so I sat there debating it with myself whilst the others told stories about Asuma.

Suddenly Kakashi teleported into the seat next to me, beer in hand. Naruto screamed and fell backwards off the chair, Sakura inhaled sharply and then laughed at Naruto's current status, Sasuke didn't move and I turned my head to the side to acknowledge him. "So guys, how's it going? Talking about me lately are we?" His right eye screwed up as he smiled and tilted his head to the side whilst Sakura scratched the back of her head, a small sweat drop forming by her temple, however he wasn't bothered with her attempt at making an excuse, "Here Sai I brought you another drink...I think we should get those emotions out using alcohol, you never know it might work."

I was feeling slightly sluggish from the 10 and a half I had already had and wasn't feeling any different emotion wise so I decided it would be a waste of time. Although I still drank it. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei, that was nice of you to get me a drink. I will return the favour next time." I smiled at him....wait, that wasn't a fake smile...it was real! Maybe this beer will help me. Meanwhile Kakashi then started talking about Asuma to Sakura as she helped Naruto off the floor who was in fits of giggles.

"Sakura..." I interrupted Kakashi's story as just one question burned inside of me. I thought she might be one of the best to explain it to me as she confessed to me first that she loved Naruto before he knew himself. It had been described so many ways but I could never understand it. It was meant to be magnificent feeling, one that can't be beaten by any other emotion in its power. It was meant to give someone strength in a time of need, comfort in a time of sadness and passion in a time of sex, or so I had read. It was a weird book.

"What does it feel like to be in love? And how do you know when you're in love?"

Everyone fell silent and then turned to Kakashi who knew he was right all along about emotions and alcohol being connected but he continued looking at me with a smile on his face before taking a sip of his drink. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably before getting up to go to the bathroom and Naruto got up to follow before crashing back down in his seat and wrapping an arm around Sakura's shoulders, "You know I think it's great! I mean I've always loved Sakura and now she loves me...hic...too BELIEVE IT! And I still can't believe she would like a weird, knuckle head, hyper active, stupid mo...hic...moronic..." Sakura slowly covered Naruto's mouth to stop him talking and then bowed he head whilst whispering to herself that she didn't know why she liked him either.

"Look, it's not really something you can explain in great detail, it's something that just comes to you. With me I just couldn't stop thinking about him, and my heart beat faster even at the mere mention of his name. I wanted to know everything about him and what he was doing at every minute of the day...but then he left to join Orochimaru and I got stuck with Naruto!" Everyone laughed again and Naruto hung his head in shame before Sakura picked his head up in both hands before planting a small kiss on his lips and reassuring him she loved him really.

"I've never been in love Sai..." Kakashi explained, "...So even I don't know what it feels like but that doesn't mean I'm not capable of loving. I mean I love every one of you here and would give my life for any of you because I care about you all. It doesn't mean that I'm attracted to you in a sexual way but I wouldn't like to see you hurt. There are more than one ways of loving something too, such as loving an object, like Naruto's love for Ramen..." At this his eyes brightened and he looked at Kakashi with pleading eyes, "Kakashi-sensei, will you take me out to Ichiruka Ramen???" He gave puppy dog eyes and replied with a quick "Not now" before turning back to me.

"Just because you haven't experienced something doesn't mean you're incapable..." There was that word again, experience. I had never been able to because I haven't got emotions that just bubble to the surface whenever they feel like it, so maybe the alcohol was working because I started to feel 'happy' that I wasn't the only person that didn't feel love in that kind of way. I suppose I care about Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura, but I still wouldn't give my life for them, I would work out a logical strategy to avoid self sacrifice and then there would be no need. Sakura once told me that sometimes there isn't any logical strategy and that we do it to show how much we care and how much the other person means to them. This is apparently very nice and people take it as a compliment, which to me seems like a very risky compliment, but she said it's stronger than words. I once took a blow for Sakura but she just questioned why I did it, and it made me want her to explain herself as I felt rejected by my act of kindness but then she smiled at me and healed the arm I had broken.

I watched Sasuke as he re-entered the room and walked to the bar and buying two more drinks which I later found out was for me. "Why do you only ever find a man and a woman together? Is it strictly for making babies?" Naruto at this point burst out laughing for some reason and then pointed at me with a quivering arm and shouted "SAI LIKES MEN!!" Before getting smacked on the head by Sakura forcing him to shut up and sit down. Meanwhile Kakashi nudged Sasuke on the arm chuckled softly together before Sasuke went wide eyed and punched Kakashi in the arm.

"Gay...what does that mean?" I asked.

"It's when two men love each other and so on...Two girls can love each other as well, they're called lesbians. Then there are people who love both genders who are bi, and people who only like the opposite sex...they are called straight. Most people frown upon these sorts of people though and say it's unnatural as making love is for one purpose only and that is to make babies, and two men or two women can't accomplish that as you've probably guessed." Sakura finished explaining and finished the last of her drink, "unfortunately I cannot stay as sleepy over here needs to go beddy byes..." She took Naruto by the hand and he followed her willing as she walked out the door after saying her goodbyes.

"Well the women have left..." Sasuke commented with a grin on his face. He had a nice smile, pity he didn't smile more often. "Yeah he is rather troublesome when he gets drunk..."  
"KAKASHI! You're starting to sound like Shikamaru!" Sasuke put a cheeky grin on his face before excusing himself to get another drink.

"He sure is drinking a lot, and he likes buying you lots of drinks too by the look of it!" Kakashi commented on how Sasuke was paying attention to me at the moment and that he was actually watching me all the time I wasn't looking. I didn't know what to do and so I ignored his staring and carried on talking like normal when he came back, "Thank you Sasuke but I think I have had enough to drink tonight and I will have to make this my last." He looked at me with droopy eyes and a pout on his lips and fluttered his eye lashes at me, "But Sai! I wanna know what you're like when you're drunk!" His eyes stared straight into mine as he spoke and I felt my whole body felt warm. He looked hot when he pouted and my face went red as I stared back at him. "Awww look! He's embarrassed!" Sasuke's eyes defocused as he spoke and realised that it wasn't only Naruto that had drunk too much.

"Kakashi I think..."

"Yeah...I think so too...Don't worry about getting up tomorrow, Tsunade-sama told me to tell you guys that you have the day off and that's all I really came here for but then I had a drink and...Oh crap! I forgot to tell Naruto and Sakura! Oh well...I'll drop by before I go home, see you guys later!" With that he poofed out of the picture leaving me and Sasuke to walk home...but not before having to pay the bill...


	2. Denial In The Bedroom

Chapter Two

I opened the door and a wave of fresh air hit me like a hammer. It made my head spin and I felt wobbly and sick, the road began to spin circles on the floor and made every step difficult to place one in front of the other.

"Come on drunked...let's go home..." Sasuke grabbed my arm and slung it round his shoulders gripping my hand over his right shoulder. He didn't seem as drunk as he did in the pub and I guessed he was just putting it on in front of Kakashi.

Sasuke's hand was so warm, his whole body was, and the chill was starting to get to me so I moved a bit closer to him and huddled in against him as we walked. "What are you doing?"

"You're warm...it feels nice..." I just rambled on after that, talking about how warm things are good and cold things aren't. The wind ruffled the leaves of the trees surrounding us making the breeze that much more noticeable and cold. The moon wasn't that bright and so being unable to see where I was walking made the task of getting home a lot harder, of course Sasuke was there to keep me in a straight line. After I started shivering I felt a warm arm wrap around my waist as he held me up right, covering my bare back with heat. It felt good and made me feel sleepy, so I rested my head on his shoulder, closed my eyes and let him guide me back home.

I didn't fall asleep but it took less time to walk back to our street before Sasuke sparked up a conversation. "So how come you're so interested in love so much...I mean about the whole gay thing? Do you find men attractive or something?" Sasuke didn't look at me but I watched him as he spoke, his lips hardly moved and he hung most of his face out of view. I stared at him a moment longer, until he turned back to me waiting for an answer, "I guess, I just wanted to know all my options...because I wouldn't want to restrict myself because..." Oh crap....what is this feeling...it's like, my stomach is rumbling, and my throat is tightening making my head more dizzy...I doubled over and grabbed my stomach before Sasuke dragged me over to a bush and wiped the hair out of my face...It was getting worse and I felt like...like...here it comes...

I let out the biggest burp known to man. It echoed down the street and the smell of beer engulfed my senses making me feel dizzier, Sasuke burst out laughing before inhaling deeply and coughing as he drank the probably alcoholic air. "Dude...that was sick..." He looked and me and smiled again, "Just don't go doing it whenever you feel like it...most people don't like it and get offended if you do...but I'll let you off this one time." We both chuckled and resumed walking.

"You know I thought you were going to be sick, I'm glad you weren't though. That stench would have been worse, I mean that was defiantly bad enough, but it would have made me vomit if you did." I looked at him again as he played the scenario through his mind before shaking his head, shuddering and walking on. We were still a couple of minutes away from the house and so I decided to be brave and ask him something that had also been on my mind.

"Sasuke, why don't you get a girlfriend? I mean I know you have all the girls after you, yet you seem to ignore them and carry on by yourself...why?" His eyes opened as soon as I mentioned it and he stopped and debated what his answer would be, quietly thinking to himself while I stood and waited.

"I guess...I just don't like any of the girls here...I mean it's not like I don't like them as friends, but I don't find them attractive...And of course I'm always out on missions with you guys and so I don't want to be away from them the whole time so they don't get lonely." The last bit was hurried like an excuse, thank you 'Understanding Emotion Through Speech'. Good book.

"What about the other gender...about other males?" This time I spoke a bit quieter to make my voice less commanding and more curious as to not pressure him. It was amazing how I could remember this and yet still not walk straight. He didn't take long to respond to this, like he was nervous he replied, "Me, like guys! HA! That's like saying Naruto has a big dick!" He didn't say he doesn't like guys in that sentence, and who knows maybe Naruto does have a large penis...wait nah, that could never happen, but that still doesn't mean he wasn't gay...if anything it made him sound more gay than straight. He also seemed more nervous as he spoke and his voice wavered and hitched in an awkward way like he was lying to me.

"Are you sure you're not..."

"YES! I'm sure I'm not gay..." He got angry which just confirmed my suspicions. He was, but he would never admit it, even if he got caught in the act he would make an excuse. It just how Yamato had told me, I don't know why he told me but maybe I bring the gay out of people...never mind..

We reached the door and I pulled out the keys before dropping them on the floor, Sasuke just sighed and leant me against the wall before bending down to pick them up. I watched him as he did and followed his hair as it fell in front of his face covering his eyes in darkness yet still showing a small smile on his lips. He got back up and he brushed a hair out of his eye and picked out the right key. He opened the door and switched on the light in the hall and caught me as I struggled in behind him.

The harsh lights stung my eyes and I blinked a couple of times to try get used to it before Sasuke closed the door behind me and pulling me into the living room and dumping me on the couch. He left the room and I sat there by myself thinking through the events of tonight, I had drunk a total of 13 pints minus a tiny bit left at the bottom of my last and I was feeling rather...happy. I didn't often feel much so this made me again feel happier and kept on making me feel good until I started laughing, giggling first until it grew into a real deep laugh, one that made your sides split and your face hurt from the constant smile plastered across your face. I worked my way off the couch and spread myself on the cream carpet looking up at the ceiling whilst rolling around on my back like a turtle that had gotten itself stuck on a flat surface. Of course I had to keep my distance from the coffee table in the middle of the room and so instead kept on hitting the sofa which was much softer than the metal legs.

Suddenly a foot stopped me in my tracks and I looked up to see Sasuke hovering over me with the most confused look I've ever seen him give. He had one eyebrow raised and his other was slightly squinted and his eyes screamed what the fuck are you doing?

"Sai...What the fuck are you doing?" His body seemed to wobble above me and I suddenly found his face above mine as he knelt on the floor above me. I grinned at him and patted him on the cheek before saying, "It's alright Sasuke, you can join me too if you'd like!"

He stared at me in disbelief before hauling me up by my hands and catching me again with one arm as I fell straight forward, still carrying the momentum from the fast ascent. I stayed on his arm and watched the floor for a moment until he pulled me upright and wrapped his arm round my waist once again, "Come on, bed time for Sai..." He sighed and walked me back out of the living room and to the stairs and sighing again. He picked me up and teleported himself to the top of the stairs before putting me down again. "Can you manage to walk the rest of the way? Because I really don't have the energy to keeping carrying you..." I grabbed his hand and then walked to the bedroom in a calm manor and then broke down in another giggle fit at the door.

This time a smile escaped his lips as he watched me laugh at absolutely nothing in particular and soon he joined me laughing hysterically at me. He slumped down against the wall clutching his stomach as he whined in pain whilst still laughing. I tried to ask him what was wrong but nothing came out of my mouth apart from more giggles.

After five minutes of excruciatingly painful laughing I joined him sat against the wall and we let the last couple of chuckles escape before they built up again. I finished my giggling with a sigh and he did the same and then we looked at each other, "You know, I have never laughed like that before in my life..." Sasuke commented still smiling at me.

"Neither have I...Well, you could have already guessed that I hadn't but why haven't you?" I looked into his eyes curiously, and he turned away from my gaze occasionally looking back before turning away again and laughing, "I never had anything to laugh about, I mean I was so depressed from my families murder that I was so set on revenge that I decided until I got it I wouldn't have time to mess around with friends and girlfriends, so I didn't...Simple as that really..." His smile faded and was replaced with a frown that hurt me, I didn't like seeing him sad...I didn't like seeing anyone sad anymore.

"It's a pity Sasuke, you have such a nice laugh, and a smile to die for..." I stopped in my tracks as he stared straight into my eyes without flinching, this time making it feel weird that someone else would return my gaze. I couldn't stop staring at him though, his face was soft and hard to read yet it still showed compassion, like I had said something he never expected to hear from me. He studied my face, looking in detail at every feature finally resting on my eyes once again. Then he started to move toward me, keeping eye contact constantly, he stopped every now again before moving forward once again, hesitating, until he was only inches away from my face, his breath hot on my lips. I didn't understand what was happening, was he confessing he is gay by trying to kiss me or was he testing...

His lips crashed down on mine and I closed my eyes as I analysed the new emotions welling up inside of me, I didn't know what to do so I tried to mimic Sasuke as best as I could until he chuckled into the kiss, "You haven't done this before...have you?" He pulled away and smiled at me with his eyes to the floor but a smile remained on his lips. I shook my head and chuckled again, "Well then, let's make you a good kisser then, you know, practice makes perfect!" He leaned in again but I interrupted him, "Well if practice makes perfect and no-one is perfect...then why practice?" He looked at me puzzled before laughing again, "Because it means we can become better than the rest...so shut up and kiss me..."

Again his lips assaulted mine, moving in synchronisation letting electricity spark though the two of us, he backed off and came straight back in and attacked me again. His tongue shot into my mouth and battled with mine, until I gave in and let him search my mouth. He got closer and closer to me, reaching his hand up to my waist and then he pushed me down. Before I knew it, I was on my back with him on top of me, supporting himself with one hand whilst the other reached up my shirt to play with my nipple. His knee was in between my legs and the other was by my hip, when suddenly I felt his member rub up against me, sending a shiver through my body and making me long for more of his touch. I wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in closer and brought the other up to his neck, curling it around the back and deepening the kiss by getting as close to him as I possibly could.

He let go of my mouth and I released my hand from his neck to grab his shirt, and he moved down my cheek and towards my neck, planting little pecks on the way down when suddenly I felt him bite my neck and then start sucking on it, the pleasure was insane, and this wasn't ever described as this good in books, I always thought that sex was meant to be the best feeling but how could anything possibly relate to this?

I moaned as he started sucking on my earlobe and he carried on, earning another moan from me whenever he tried something different. He unzipped my top to revealed my collarbone when he resumed the treatment he had been currently giving me, now ruffling and gripping my hair with his hand and creating friction through the two materials rubbing against each other between my legs.

Then he unexpectedly pulled away and stood up leaving me sprawled out on the floor with my top half undone, my eyes semi-closed and my hair a mess on top of my head. "Holy shit Sai....You fucking moron..." I opened my eyes more and looked at him as he turned and walked to his bedroom leaving me in the hallway by myself just basking at my new talent at kissing and thinking generally to myself.

I must have laid there for ten minutes or so and found myself getting sleepier by the second and decided now would be the best time to go to bed. I hauled myself off the floor and stumbled through the door, slamming it behind me and then cursing it for making such a loud noise. I went to the toilet before getting undressed as I knew that the alcohol would eventually get to me and I would rather it be now than disturbing my sleep.

I brushed my teeth, enjoying the now minty taste in my mouth, and then walked back into the bedroom to get changed. I did consider just sleeping in my usual attire but gave that a miss as I knew it would be painful in the morning and so I stripped down to my boxers before collapsing on top of the covers until I realised that it was much colder without Sasuke there.

He was so warm, and now the cold hit my skin like jumping in a cold pool in the middle of winter, so I got up again and buried myself under the covers of my double bed and curled up in the middle completely underneath the duvet, heating it up with my breath. I closed my eyes and drifted in and out of sleep for a while and every time I looked at my clock it didn't seem to move, that's when I realised it was broken. The silence was like agony, every movement I made seemed so much louder until it sounded like someone banging on my door.

Wait someone was banging on my door, well knocking...it just seemed louder. "Sai....Sai can I come in?" Sasuke's voice sounded through the wood and I grunted a yes and the door opened and then closed again. I felt the mattress go down as he sat on the edge of my bed and I wondered what he wanted, "Why are you under the covers?" He asked quietly. I imagined a smile on his face as he said it and suddenly felt warm again, "It's warmer...well actually its getting really hot now you mention it."

I pushed the quilt of my face and down to my hips, spread my arms above my head and looked up at Sasuke with a what are you doing here look. I didn't even need to ask before he started explaining to me, "I came to...well I didn't want to....oh stuff it."

He lunged back down on me, our lips smacking together as he did and he kissed me so passionately I thought I was going to pass out. He moved his body until he was straddling me and gripped my hair again with his hand occasionally tugging on it, his other hand was grabbing hold of my waist and he supported himself on that pushing me down onto the mattress more before he wrapped his arm around my back and pulled me up to meet him. Our bodies met and I felt he had no top on, his torso was warm, hot, like a fire and so I must have felt like ice to him, even though I felt warm myself.

His mouth moved back to my neck like earlier but this time he didn't stop, trailing butterfly kisses all the way down my stomach to my belly button before suddenly he plunged his tongue into it and then licked and sucked all the way back up to my nipples. He then occupied his mouth with one and teased the other with the hand that was previously in my hair. This time it was my turn to grip his hair, I moaned as he continued his torture as now, I just wanted more of him, I wanted him to touch me as I was now getting hard as he rubbed up and down against my member.

As if he read my mind he shifted his mouth to the other nipple and moved his hand down my torso, stroking it, before he reached the brim of my boxers. He trailed his fingers along the rim for a while making me shiver in anticipation when he leaped off me, threw the covers onto the floor and jumped back on and somewhere the process he ripped of my boxers. His hand found my now throbbing erection and began to stroke it, making me moan and gasp as at the contrast from the cold air and his hot hands. I realised he was in boxers as well and went to look down but he claimed my mouth with his once again, attacking it, but making me want more.

He started pumping me, making me moan in his mouth which made him more desperate to get closer to me, he pushed himself against me, crushing his hand against me and making me hot all over. I felt like had caught alight off him, like wood to an open flame. My body started shaking, my eyes rolled over into the back of my head, my hands tightened in his hair and I pushed into his hands before releasing all over them. I swear, this is the best thing that had ever happened to me, the most emotions I had ever experience in such a short time, it was incredible. In just a few short hours I had gone from being slightly happy at the pub until absolutely ecstatic right now.

Sasuke planted one short peck on my cheek then punched me in the face, knocking my lights out.


	3. The Hangover

Sorry about the whole taking ages to put another chapter up, tis just it took me ages to write yet it still doesn't make sense and then I couldn't log in to fanfiction!!!! but meh tis up now!!! :P Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Three

My head hurt when I woke up, my whole body felt tight as well, and my crotch felt itchy, I reached down to my boxers and...Wait where the fuck are my boxers? And, shit...did I masturbate whilst asleep or something?! Best wash up, thank Kami no-one is here to see this, I would die of embarrassment, but at least it would be a good emotion to experience. So what the hell actually happened here...think back, last night, we got home and then...did me and Sasuke kiss? Yeah...I think we did...and then he came in again...and, oh dear...he did this to me! But I like girls don't I? Hn...maybe I'm 'bisexual' as Sakura said.

I decided it was best to get up now, maybe get a glass of water to try and ease my headache, so I first grabbed a towel quickly, and washed the worst of the mess off me and dried myself off before I slipped on some old tracksuit bottoms and then wandered down the stairs quietly in case Sasuke was still asleep, and of course he was as it was still dark outside. Stopping at a window on the hallway I gazed out of it, it was raining, not particularly hard; the wind was gently grazing at the windows. I continued until I reached the kitchen and I looked at the clock whilst almost fainting, it was only just 5:30 am...Oh well, I'm not tired anymore so I might as well stay up, maybe join Lee and Gai on their morning run, nah it's too wet. I into the cupboard and grabbed a large glass and then filled it up with water from the tap. I then crossed the kitchen to the medicine cabinet and fished around for some paracetamol or ibuprofen but didn't get lucky. I then walked into the living room and sat down on my drawing table in the corner, sipped at my water to relieve the sting in my throat and soothe the burning heat in my head and picked up a pencil and some paper before I started doodling on it.

My pen ran across the paper, not making any specific pictures, just lines and swirls and the occasional spot. I finished with the black and moved for a variety of different colours, a red paint, a blue pastel, a brown ink, and a green pencil. The colours started to merge with one another, making different colours where they ran into each other, the pastel and the pencil, the ink and the paint, they all ran around the page, being some oily they ran smoother over the other creating explosions of contrast. I put my brushes and pencils down and looked at the ¾ finished piece, then decided that it looked good enough like that.

I heard footsteps on the landing and glanced over at the clock, it stroke an hour after I previously looked and guessed Sasuke was finding it hard to sleep too. Suddenly the wind picked up and shook against the windows, letting a small draft swim round my ankles, making me shiver and stare out into the dark grey where the sun should be rising. The rain now pelted the house, making a rhythmic noise, the tapping of each individual drop merging with the next, eventually turning into a gritty sound, like stones being hurled against it, as it smashed against the windows with the force of the wind. I turned around to stare at the doorframe when Sasuke gasped at me, his eyes were full of...of something, it was hard for me to pick it out, maybe realisation of some sort, or anger...and maybe a hint of hurt. I couldn't tell, books could not prepare me for everything and so I just sat there and looked back at him. He still wore no top and the same boxers on from that night; I noticed also a little stain on the hem but ignored it. He then abruptly turned and walked from the room. I picked up my water and when I was just about to take a sip I looked at the brown liquid that swished inside its glass container. I had not been paying attention and had instead of drinking had actually used it to clean my brushes...forced habit.

I walked into the hallway with my glass and stopped to look in the mirror. My face was not the right colour, blue's, purples a bit of yellow and a solid black core. It covered my left eye like a pirates eye patch and I stared in horror, it didn't hurt, it wasn't swollen but it looked like a painting, one that was painted by an out of control gay, but...well...I still couldn't believe it was there, I poked at it and ran my fingers around the edge not really paying attention to the shocked expression on my face, my body was chilling the more I looked at it, making my skeleton shudder ever now and then.

I managed to pull myself away from the mirror and proceeded to the kitchen to soothe the headache that I had previously forgotten but now I had thought of it, it started to nag my brain so again water seemed a good way to ease it.

I rounded the corner into the kitchen and stopped in the doorway, watching as Sasuke rested against the worktop. I put the lights on, and being energy saving bulbs, the lights were dim to start with and the glow melted into his raven hair turning it almost golden. He was sat on a barstool at the breakfast counter and he folded his arms to tuck his head inside the crook of his elbow and he sat whispering something to himself.

"Sasuke...I guess you did this to me, huh?" He turned and watched me as I walked over to the sink and rinsed my glass out refilling it with more water.

"You deserved it you...teme..." I spun round in disbelief; he just hung his head away from me.

"What the hell Sasuke? how did I deserve something like this?" I pointed at my eye as he looked up at me, wait, why did that come out like that, I was meant to say, 'Why do I deserve this' in a calm meaningful way, but it...it kind of just blurted out, like...what was it...oh yeah anger! Score one for Sai and emotions!

"Well, you know...you just....Well you were talking about all that love crap and I just got like, turned on...you know what it's like! I have needs too you know. You guys always expect me to be the brooding one, or the one that will kill Itachi and until he does, he won't think about anything else, but...it's like...well that's the reason I can't have a girlfriend, no-one would treat me the same...they would be more friendly with me and...and I...I JUST WANT TO GET ON WITH MY LIFE OKAY!" He slammed his hands down on the bar and stood up as he shouted at me, his eyes were in Mangekyou Sharingan and I started to shit myself. Before I could run he sat back down and looked at the work top and breathed out heavily.

"So really, you want someone you can use for your sexual needs...right?" A small idea had worked its way into my head and I thought of a way to benefit the both of us. Sasuke looked back up into my eyes with a curious look in them, "Well I was thinking...I mean you don't have to but...What happened if you used....me?" His eyes flickered from one of mine to the other and back again, "Well it wouldn't be just for your pleasure as I would get some experience in that department before you moved on, so we would both be getting the benefit..." I stopped talking and Sasuke just continued to look at me as I downed the water I had in my hand.

"Well I'm off to have a shower so you have a think about my offer and tell me what you want to do..." With that I walked out the room and grabbed a clean towel, I walked into the bathroom and locked the door then undressed. While I was in the shower I couldn't stop thinking about what I just asked Sasuke and what his different responses could be...a lot of them ended with another black eye for me.


	4. Suprise at Ichiraku Ramen!

Okay more no sense-ness now...well try to undestand, I have no beta and so it is very suckish...but I don't care! :P read read read now!

* * *

Chapter Four

Three Days Later...

"So Naruto, what are you going to get Sakura for her birthday?" Naruto looked at me with a shocked expression on his face, absolutely clueless. "When is her birthday!?" He grabbed hold of the red straps on my outfit and hung off them with all his weight making me stumble slightly, "Naruto...Did you forget about Sakura's birthday?" I looked down at him and he nodded his head with enough force to knock me again, "It okay, you have a week to get something for her, well 6 days to be precise, you can't get her a present on her birthday."

He stood up and wiped his forehead with relief. We were walking down the main road to Ichiraku ramen when we stumbled across this little conversation about how much he loved Sakura. It was hot today, like heat wave hot without wind, making it more humid. "What should I get her Sai? Actually, what have you got her?" He looked at me and we continued walking.

"Well, I was going to get her a billboard, as she repetitively gets called billboard brow by Ino-pig, but then I thought maybe not as that seems to make her angry a lot...as a matter of fact, when I called Ino, Ino-pig, she almost hit me. So anyhow, I then decided to get her some donuts, but then I thought girls are always on diets so that wouldn't be a good choice as she would come to the likely conclusion that I was calling her fat. Then I went down to the jewellery store, because diamonds are a girl's best friend apparently...obviously not good friends as they don't do anything but sparkle...but then I took one look at the price and swiftly carried on, so then...I went to the market to see if I could find anything there and I got her a little jewellery box, and I will say that it's the thought that counts." I looked around to Naruto who was dragging his feet in the dirt, almost asleep by the looks of it... "You know...I only wanted to know what you got her, not how you went about getting it! That wore me out so I think I'll need an extra bowl of ramen!" With that he cheered up and started almost skipping as we neared the shop.

"So what the hell am I going to get her, maybe if I got her a really special.....BOWL OF RAMEN! Or I could take her out...and we could get some RAMEN! Ooooooooo I really want some ramen bad! I can imagine it now, the hot noo...." With that he was away. He obviously couldn't wait to eat and so had started to run to the ramen shop, I was about to follow when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into an alleyway. I looked at my attacker and watch as Sasuke's raven hair whipped me into the shadows, behind a curve where no-one could see us. If I could tell right then this lead round the back of the ramen shop, and to confirm my logics I heard Naruto start yelling commands to get him some ramen.

"What is it Sasuke? Couldn't wait until I got home?" I looked at him teasingly as he slammed me up against the wall, "Shut up teme!" His lips then crushed mine in what must be our most passionate kiss yet. Of course Sasuke had excepted my offer under the condition that no-one finds out, and well, who was I to complain, it's not like I would want people to see us kiss, and it meant when we finally stop doing whatever this is we're doing then I can say to girls I haven't kissed anyone before...therefore, earning a make out session with the girl I want... that was an idea of Sasuke's.

"Uh!" I gasped as Sasuke grabbed hold of my package and started rubbing it, creating friction between the fabric. He was eating my face, not being able to get close enough for his liking, his one hand was behind my neck, pulling me closer and his other was still occupied with making my blood heat. I pulled my arms up, and twisted his hand away to wrap my arms around his neck, squeezing me to him, and so he used his other to hold my back and press my exposed stomach to his white t-shirt. I moaned into his mouth, and felt a familiar feeling in my lower regions as he continued to play with me, when he suddenly stopped and moved his hand up my top to pinch one of my nipples, rolling it between two fingers.

His mouth then left my lips and he grabbed my ass, smiled at me, and hoisted me onto his hips, I wrapped my legs around him and he then reached up to my neck with his mouth and took a hold on with his teeth making me moan, so he bit harder, making moan again. He now kneaded my arse with one hand and continued to caress my nipple with the other whilst sucking, licking, biting and kissing my neck.

I was almost dizzy with pleasure and I heard some cans crash as Sasuke re-adjusted, slamming my back against the wall, making my head tilt back and rest on the hard surface behind me. I was now positioned so my arse was covering Sasuke's now rock hard erection, his leg holding me up, and he had one hand down the front of me, fondling me and the other still up my top but had now moved to the other nipple. My arms remained around his neck but one hand was in his hair, gripping it with such force I swear it should have been ripped out by now, but it held steady. I had my mouth open, breathing heavily now as his teeth grazed my neck again, and my eyes were tight shut, the pleasure building up in my groin.

Suddenly a door crashed open and my eyes flew open as I heard two voices ask, "Where are we going to get more noodles for Naruto, he's gone through our whole sup...." Teuchi and Ayame stood wide eyed as they spotted me and Sasuke against the wall in a not so social position, as in... a bit too intimate for public viewing. Sasuke had also stopped his violent attack against me but was frozen to the spot, I was about to speak but as I opened my mouth, Ayame just dropped to the floor. Her eyes were like little red love hearts and she was smiling like a weird anime fan girl and then I realised why she had fainted...she was an anime fan girl...they're these unusual little creatures that enjoy the boyxboy action, of course I had read about it in a book but didn't quite understand the concept until now. Apparently, what we were just doing was extremely hot.

"Ayame are you alright?" Sasuke put me down on the floor and we both hurried over to the girl that was giggling in a world of her own, not actually paying attention to anything else around her. Teuchi, knowing that the girl was alright, stared at us both, not really believing his eyes when he first saw us as it was shadows, but now that we were up close he could see quite clearly who we were. "Ermm, Sai....Sasuke...I er... I didn't know that, err, you guys were...you know...into each other..." He scratched the back of his head and a sweat drop formed on his temple and started running down his face. "NO!" Sasuke blurted it out, no explanation included....just no... "What Sasuke means is we don't like each other in that way, it's just well, he's kind of teaching me to kiss as books aren't the best to way to learn and so that's all that's going on... and oh yeah Sasuke also needs to relieve sexual tension so we thought it would be a good idea to do each other a favour."

I think he understood, it's not like I told a lie, so why should it be hard to believe, I looked at Sasuke and he gave me a glare I would normally receive from Sakura before she would punch me, "Okay guys, we'll just be going now..."

"Wait! Please don't tell anyone, we really aren't actually gay, what Sai told you is actually true, even though he did just insult me, and he will pay, but it's really not what it looked like..." Sasuke pleaded with the older man as he grabbed hold of one of Ayame's arms to hoist her up. "Here sir, let me help you."

With that I picked the young girl up bridal style and carried her through the back door and into the shop. I looked at Naruto as I entered and smiled at him before setting Ayame down on a bench in the corner, propping her up against the back, but she still kept falling and so I decided to hold her up by sitting against her so she had someone to fall onto. "That was sooo....haaawwwt! Can you do it again, you know when you...." I grabbed hold of her mouth and whispered into her ear that I would do it in front of her again if she told no-one. Meanwhile Sasuke was nowhere to be seen, thankfully making me soften again, and Naruto just watched us, "Well Ayame...where is my ramen?" I looked to the side of the blonde to see at least 8 empty bowls of ramen. "Naruto, pay and get out of here, I heard Sakura was looking for you, and she said she had a treat install for you."

With that he was out of the bar in a flash, some money was still floating down onto the table and he was already half way down the street to Sakura's. "Thank you Sai, we needed to get rid of him, but, I think we need to close soon anyway, time for a break before Naruto comes back for dinner.

I left the shop and walked home to where my Sasuke would be waiting to pick up from where we left off.

* * *

Wait, does that mean there's going to be a lemon now??? :P well you'll just have to find out...


	5. Teasing

Chapter Five

I walked up to the house and rummaged around in my pocket for the key when it fell out of my hand and onto the floor with a loud clunk. I bent down to pick it up when a moment later I felt a sharp sting as a hand slapped one of my arse cheeks. I looked up to see Sasuke stood with his arms crossed and an evil smile planted across his face, "You....took way too long...and now you must be punished!"

With that he grabbed my hand and pulled me inside, leaving my keys to fall out of my hand again and hit the pavement with another thud. I was tripping and stumbling all over the place as Sasuke dragged me through the door, shut it again, and then whizzed upstairs and into the bedroom. By the end of it I could hardly breathe but he wasn't stopping at that no! Well why would you...If you went through all the trouble of dragging someone up into your bedroom you're not going to give up there...

"Sai....mmmm..." Sasuke was inches from my face and somehow I had been pinned to the wall, hands above my head and a thigh rubbing my crotch. I closed my eyes as the air from inside him gently blew across my lips, daring the two mouths to connect at any second. One of his hands had grabbed my hip and was kneading it with anticipation; my wrists were receiving the same treatment, starting to make them sore where he held on tight. Suddenly our lips were joined, moving together like we had been doing the past three days, my knees became weak and my arms tightened and started to pull down making his grip tighten further and pull them back up so high I was stretching to my limit. Meanwhile Sasuke had let go of my mouth after what seemed such a short kiss and was now nibbling on my neck, with my head stretched upward to give him more to devour it soon began to ache. The pain felt odd, but it was starting to tingle, and seem more exciting with each new throb, each new fingernail digging into my palm, making the blood rush in many directions, it can't quite get close to my hands being so high and so it goes for the pleasure instead of pain, pulsing down towards my member making it grow.

Sasuke feels this change of events and pushes his thigh up and pulls on my hip, pushing me up and back against the wall. I again wrap my legs round his waist like I did in the alley way and he let go of my hands and started undoing my trousers in the speed of light, my hands stayed in the same place although slightly bent now that they weren't being stretched to their limit. Then he does the weirdest thing and almost throws me in the air whilst pulling my trousers off (yay for the commando). I couldn't believe it but in half a second I was naked from the waist down and Sasuke didn't wait to take off the top either, grabbing the collar behind my neck and yanking my arms backwards, pulling my away for a moment and the pushed me straight back onto the wall, creating a loud thud at the same time. He wasn't patient enough as he grabbed the zip to my under top and freed it, but then ripped it in half with such force that it was on the ground instantly.

I felt so insecure right now, another emotion for the books, having him see me, completely naked in front of him, watching me and my reactions, glancing at me up and down my body. It made me blush. I felt the heat in my cheeks spread across my whole face, touching and then engulfing my ears. "You look so funny right now, I wish I could take a picture...actually I have a camera over there, would you like me to take a picture of you?" He smirked at me and I shook my head violently making Sasuke have to readjust and push me back against the wall. "Okay...let's just do this then..."

I grabbed his shirt and yanked it off him, he shook his head to unruffled his hair and then I pulled my arms back behind my head clenching my hands in my hair as he licked my nipple, and trailed his fingers up to my face, resting on my cheek. I turned my head into his hand and grabbed three of his fingers into my mouth. He stopped working on me and looked up as I swirled my tongue round his fingers, occasionally sucking on them with such force I would feel him pull them back so he didn't lose them down my throat. I bit down on one of them with my fingers gently, holding it there as I wrapped my tongue around it, feeling his fingernail against the underside of the muscle. I then pulled my head back once they were covered releasing them from my mouth to look at Sasuke. He looked stunned and I blushed again as I felt his hard member push up against my arse, still restricted by his jeans.

"Carry on Sasuke." I smiled at him and he let his face relax back into a smile. He let his grip on my hip go and held me up with his waist, he undid his trousers and they were around his ankles in no time. He kicked them off across the room and onto the bed and I guessed we were going to be staying here a while longer. With one hand on my waist, pushing against my ribs and his hips pressing mine against the wall, he reached his hand around to my hole and pressed a finger to my entrance. We just watched each other, me looking down at him, my hair swirling around my face and my mouth hanging open slightly, and he was looking up at me, his face clear for once, the hair was now dangling around his ears with only one strand up next to his eye.

I pulled my arms away from the back of my neck and place one hand on his shoulder and used the other to push the hair away, leaving my fingers trailing on his down past his temple and down his cheek. Then my hand recoiled and grabbed his other should, sinking the nails in as his pushed rather rapidly the first finger into me. I closed my eyes again and my mouth was open more, my breathing heavier and more ragged.

* * *

Don't fear young ones! There is more of this later... I just wanted to add a bit of humour...it won't be that long! *smile and giggles evily....*


	6. HyugaHinata?

Chapter Six

Hyuuga Hinata's POV

"See you tomorrow Naruto-kun!" I ran away as soon as the last word left my mouth, hoping he didn't see how nervous I was. He had just had a fight with Sakura and now asked me if I would hang out with him tomorrow, little does she know that this is my chance to get Naruto-kun for myself!

But do I really want to hurt him, or Sakura...Stupid Ino sticking her nose in where it doesn't belong. 'Why don't you come on to Naruto, it may be the last chance you'll have!' She said cleverly, making me lose what little patience I have. When it comes to Naruto-kun I just can't hold back, and sometimes I even cry because he doesn't notice me. Well he sure will notice me tomorrow, I'm going to wear the prettiest outfit I own! 'Huh...what's this...'

I was walking down the road back to my house when I walked past Sai's house...He was giving Sasuke a room for the time being as his house, let alone almost the entire estate had been burnt to the ground. Poor Sasuke...Why are Sai's keys out here? I know they're his because of the mini paint brush on the keyring. I hope he's okay...I'll just check....Byakugan!

Hmmm, no one in the living room, dining room or kitchen...let's check up stairs...Ahh there they are...wait...what are they doing? Are they fighting? Or...oh....Oh...OH KAMI-SAMA!!!!! Undo undo undo undo!!!!!!! I did not just see what I think I did...did I? Were they really doing...that! Are they really....no...It was probably just fighting...just erase it from your memory and carry on.

I posted the keys through the letter box as quietly as I could and snuck away from the house, back towards my house to have a long shower and wash away the bad memory that wouldn't stop playing over and over and over in my head...Although...Maybe I should go back and see if they're alright...just in case....

Because that...was hot!

* * *

Really...would you have guessed that Hinata was a anime fangirl!! :P And that she would go back for seconds! hehehe maybe there is a whole new side to Hinata that we haven't seen... XD


	7. That Feels Good

Chapter Seven

The pain was horrible, it was such as strange sensation to have his finger there, wiggling it around inside me, but the pain was about to get worse yet before I could concentrate he leaned up to my ear and whispered, "It's okay...I know how to do this...just relax and it will hurt less..." He then started to nibble on the lobe of my ear making me purr and moan. There was another rush of pain up my spine as he pushed the other in, now stretching me, the feeling, it was the most uncomfortable I had ever been...even worse than it was with Yamato trying to confess that he loved me... The pain was starting to ease and it just felt weird with the two fingers in me, playing with my insides. That was then trebled as the third and last finger pushed in, stretching me, and I winced in pain, Sasuke noticed and let go of my ear to claim my mouth with his. I didn't even try to fight with him, I was starting to sweat already not being able to wait for the pleasure to come...if there ever was any, and at the moment, it didn't seem there would be.

His tongue searched me, licking my lips, tracing the inside of my mouth until every little nook had been found, every dent claimed by him. His hand was kneading my hip again in impatience and I felt sorry for him having to wait but... "Ngh..."

He found a spot inside me, and he stroked it, making me moan louder than I wanted to and I pulled back out of the kiss to reach my head back against the wall and I closed my eyes, letting my mouth hang open again. Then he stopped pushing against it and withdrew his fingers. "No...Sasuke....Do it...Do it again!" I panted, wanting more contact to that spot, but he reached away from me for a second and so I gripped around him tighter urging him to get on with it.

"Look do you want this to hurt more than necessary?" I noticed he didn't say it wouldn't hurt if he didn't do whatever the hell he was doing and so I just grunted and sat there missing the contact.

"Right this is going to hurt but it will be easier now that I've lubed up okay? Relax alright...here goes..." I felt the tip against me and then the growing pressure as he started to push in. My eyes were already stinging and I felt water forming in them. He was hardly in yet it already hurt so much I considered backing out when he thrust inside me pushing himself in as far as he could possibly get.

"AH! Oh...FUCK!" It hurt sooo bad! I was crying and Sasuke gently cooed me, trying to get me to relax more and I shuffled and fidgeted until I felt more comfortable, and after a while of Sasuke's calming words and the water trailing down my face it all started to slow. He began to pull out, and I braced myself again but then remember to relax before he pushed back in but this time grazing the spot he found with his fingers making me gasp.

"There...that....felt good..." He did it again, "Ugh! Defiantly there hit it..." I looked down at him as he pulled back to the tip and pushed back in with more force. My head hit the wall as my eyes flew open and I gasped his name as the spot he found within me worked its magic with his cock...it felt like heaven!

"Sasuke...AGAIN!" He kept doing it, more force each time, gently at first, quite slowly, making me pant, he was teasing me! "Why won't you hurry up! UGH!"

I looked back to him and he was watching my chest, rising and falling with speed, struggling to keep this pace. He grabbed my bicep with his right arm and re-adjusted his left hand on my hip before thrusting in again. He looked up at me and smiled then whispered, barely audible, "Brace yourself..."

"What?" Before I had chance to react he slammed into me, hitting my prostate with such force I almost came there and then. "SASUKE!" He did it again and I felt my back slam against the wall so hard that I heard a crack but couldn't concentrate on that as he repetitively slammed into me. He was panting now at the strain to hold me up and carry on with the pleasure. I pushed off the wall with one of my hands with enough force that we went flying across the room.

He stumbled backwards until his calves hit the side of the bed and collapsed onto it, gravity plunging him into me, spearing my prostate. I screamed out in pleasure and Sasuke groaned as he heard his name, gripping onto me with such strength I could already feel the bruise forming. He was laid on the bed with me straddling him my hands on his chest, and we just watched each other, looking into each other's eyes. I turned my head away and glanced out the window into the back garden to see Hinata watching the house with a scared look when I looked closer at her face. It was too far to see what we were doing but...oh dear... "Sasuke... Hinata just saw us doing...this..." He propped himself up on his elbows and saw her face, she had activated her Byakugan and had seen the first half of our episode and was staring at the window we were looking out of with a terrified expression. It was too dark for someone outside to see into the bedroom and there were no lights on to show us but she had seen everything, even down to the actual penetration. How long had she been there?

She suddenly moved to the door and I held my breath as I waited for the doorbell. It never came and soon I saw her almost run away back down the road, so, I shrugged it off and carried on, it's not like we could do anything about it. "Shit" Sasuke said, starting to panic. He glanced up at me as I smiled and he did a double-take. He gaze fell on my face and I bent down to his ear and whispered, "Brace yourself..." His eyes widened and I pushed myself up before crashing back down onto him, this time making us both gasp in pleasure. I repeated the action, a bit faster now, up and down, making him screw his eyes up and pull air in through his teeth. He had forgotten Hinata only moments later and he let go of me before he planted two warm hands plant themselves onto my arse, and when I pulled up he pushed then he switched back to my hips and slammed me back down. Again he pulled me up, staying with my hips and then back down again.

I started to go faster and earned a moan from him and so went faster again, each time hitting the spot inside me which made me get closer and closer to cumming. I was going so hard, and so fast now I thought my legs were going to give way, but I was not going to give up now, I was too close, and when I thought things couldn't get much better I felt him grab hold of my member with one hand and pump me along with the thrusts. "Ngh!" I couldn't help it, sounds were coming from my mouth every time I pushed back down, every time he stroked the tip of my member with his thumb. "Sasuke 'm gonna.. I'm going to...!"

"Hold it...Just a little bit more...just until..." We couldn't really speak normally anymore our voices sounding in gibberish as I tried told hold out a little longer, waiting for Sasuke to get closer. He then pushed me off him and made me collapse face first into the covers, he was behind me now and grabbed onto my waist before slamming into me from behind, rocking the bed to the side, pushing it from its original place. I straightened my legs and propped myself up onto my elbows, clenching the sheets with my hands, each thrust making me grip tighter. This new angle hit more, and I buried my head in the cover and bit my lip to stop the pleasure from releasing onto the clean bed spread. It was getting to be too much and before I knew it my vision went white and I screamed out Sasuke name, cumming all over his hand and the sheets underneath me. He still wasn't finished and so he thrust a couple more time before releasing his seed into me crying out my name then collapsing onto the bed beside me. I was flat out on my chest, bum still stuck up in the air and my arms were draped above my head, I was still panting heavily and eventually I started sliding backwards as my knees collapsed and I fell onto the floor, legs bent underneath me, one arm hanging onto the bed and the other fell down beside me. I could feel Sasuke's cum start to fall down my cheeks, then it ran down my legs and onto the floor. The glow wasn't going to leave in a hurry and I wanted more, to be touched again and so I stood up off the floor and grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Come on, we need a shower..." He lifted himself up, with my help, and we stumbled towards to bathroom together.

Before we made it out of the room, I stopped dead staring at the wall. There was a massive dent there where Sasuke had slammed me against the wall. "It's fine, we'll say we had a fight...Simple..." I looked at him in the doorway and he tugged on my hand to urge me on. I followed him along the hallway and then into the shower room.

* * *

Im sorry...that was probably the most crappy and confusing thing written to man...besides akirgfh,zjdfbv,suyerktg....but mine made less sense than that lol!

There is more...and I just wrote the last chapter before I've written the rest of the story so that makes again a lot of sense...meh, you'll live...XD


	8. Showers Can Feel Good Too!

Chapter Eight

We walked into the bathroom and then proceeded to the shower room. It was basically a room with a shower head and you stood under it, but it felt so much better than a normal shower, the water drips onto your head like really warm rain, in the middle of a stream room. It was heaven in terms of showers. Sasuke trailed in behind me, his head hanging as I started up the water, it was cold at first and so we stayed to the edge but it quickly warmed up and we both walked under the head.

I watched Sasuke as he undid every one of his muscles, relaxing them from the tense state they were in. He kept his head down the entire time and didn't speak, I just carried on washing and getting the crap off of me was first priority. Suddenly Sasuke turned to me with a concerned look on his face, "You know...Is all this that we're doing...Never mind..." I didn't press him; he looked too upset, like something was bothering him. So why not take his mind off it?

I walked up behind him and grabbed hold of his waist, leaning my head on his shoulder. He turned his head away from me and looked up, the water running down his face made it look like he was crying but he seemed to be okay. "You know...You look pretty hot when you're all wet like this...How about me?" I took a step back and he turned to face me, looking at me up and down...up and down...up and down...and down... "Sasuke?"

"Hmm...What?" He looked at me totally oblivious and then like switching on a light bulb it just he remembered the question I asked him not 10 seconds ago, "Yeah...you do look hot...when you're wet that is...and I'm not saying you're not hot when you're not wet but the water it...you know because of your hair and your body that glistens like diamonds when the lights hits the wet surface on your skin...Well if a girl were to look at you I would suspect that's what she would see...You should be very, er, proud of your body..." I pondered on the idea to ask Sasuke what inspired that little speech but something started growing in the corner of my eye.

"And I thought you had finished for the day at least!" I sighed and walked over to Sasuke who was either blushing like crazy or was really hot from the shower. I grabbed his cheek with one hand and immediately grabbed his member with the other and started stroking it like he did to me the other night. He closed his eyes, tilted his head back and moaned such a sweet moan I just couldn't help but want more. I grabbed hold of his neck with my teeth and left a mark there, now pumping Sasuke in a continuous rhythm, and he clutched onto my shoulders with his nails and dug them in until I saw red water flow down onto the floor, he had already drawn blood...this might end up hurting me more than I would like. The pain was weird though, it was kind of numbed by the hot water and tingled as the body set to work trying to repair it...Where is Sakura when you need a quick fix?

I had moved away from his neck and reached his earlobe, now caressing it with my tongue and making Sasuke moan once again, adding to my growing pleasure. I then decided to do something daring, and so I plunged my tongue into his ear, licking it all over, making him shudder beneath me and make more of the red water flow out of my body and down the drain. I sucked on the cartilage, and gently nibbled on it again making him press harder and moan louder.

He must be getting closer now, his breathing was insane and the noises coming from him where like the other times. Just a few more seconds and this would be over; I would then need a cold shower to get rid of my pesky problem that Sasuke had motivated.

There it is...all over, and I won't have to trouble him for the next couple of days at least...I hope...

"Here...let me help you with that...." Sasuke bent down in front of me and I told him to stop but being stubborn he carried on as he pleased. He kissed my belly button, plunging his tongue in before dragging a trail down to my member, licking it from the base to the tip. One hand was firmly planted on my hip, reminding me of the bruises which would erupt sometime tonight, and the other was placed on my thigh, kneading it softly and then stroking it softly making me whimper and moan.

He carried on until I came into his mouth and he swallowed the whole lot, bar a little. He saved that for me to taste as he plunged his tongue into my mouth as a thank you. I still had my hands in his hair from when he started and so I slowly un-weaved each finger and looked at the white knuckles as they emerged from the thick raven hair.

Sasuke then rubbed his head and complained about how sore his head was and so I retaliated with the being sliced to bits by him, and he apologised immediately and went to wash my back clean with gentle, soft fingers. I stood there and enjoyed the massage, receiving it with a moan or two every now and then. He finished with a peck on my back and turned away to exit the shower, leaving me with the luke warm water and my hair that needed to be washed.

* * *

Sorry about this chapter...I couldn't leave it out, but I didn't want to write it either and so I decided to show a bit more of Sasuke's feelings...although I didn't really show them...they're kinda hidden throughout...but don't worry about that...just keep reading! :P


	9. Confession And Answer

Sorry it took so long peoples! I couldn't think where I was going to go from the last chapter...but some inspirational music and good knows how long later...It is here! And now you'll have to wait another year for the next one! MWHAHAHA...(only joking! XD)

* * *

Chapter Nine

I woke three days after we did it last, being the thousandth time of doing it and I felt...well same as I used to feel...like nothing. It didn't make much sense anymore, me and him doing all this together, I mean I had sure got used to the hang of it, even being the seme occasionally so I could experience everything, so I guessed I just wouldn't care what happened, but I suppose something did click every time we did it, making me want to touch him more. Sasuke had gotten quite distant, he hit me again, a couple of times too, he keeps on getting angry and saying it's my fault, and I tried to ask him what was wrong but he would just storm out the house and not return until later that evening. He also got angry at himself once, and he punched a hole in my wall making his knuckles bleed, and again he stormed off...that one took him longer to return.

He wasn't lying next to me like he normally would be on a Saturday morning, (waiting for his wake up sex) and so I swivelled my legs off the edge of the bed, throwing the quilt beside me, put my elbows on my knees and rested my head in my hands. Hmmm...rather hungry...I scratched my head un-ruffling my hair and dropped my head, sighing loudly. I walked into the kitchen to see a very angry looking Sasuke pacing up and down....the ceiling? He was walking away from me, arms crossed on his chest and puffing his breath out in a stroppy kind of kid way.

"Erm...Sasuke? What are you doing?" I watched him with a WTF face and he spun around and collapsed to the floor. His head impacting on the ground made a satisfying thud as he sat up and rubbed it...whilst complaining of course. "YOU BAKA!" He shouted at me, pointing an accusing finger but I just shrugged my shoulders and carried on to the other end of the kitchen, stepping over Sasukes' leg as he shot it out in front of me as a lame attempt to trip me up. I reached into the cupboard and grabbed a plate before placing it on the work top. As I reached for the bread, Sasuke jumped up behind me, grabbed me by the shoulders, clawing them through the thin t-shirt I had worn to bed and pulled me, hard. I spun round and ended up flying towards the ground, faster than I would like, and my face smashed into the wood, making my nose bleed and before I could pick it up, a cold hand smacked it back down and held it there.

My feelings seemed to return, I was getting ...scared, Sasuke didn't normally go this far, especially when we hadn't done anything. My heart was getting faster and it hurt to breathe through my nose so I made audible inhales through my mouth. My face was stinging now, the pressure my forehead had against the panels on the floor was intense, making it feel like my skull would crack. "Sasuke...What are you doing?" I asked him through the gap at the side of my mouth and he shoved my head to the floor harder making me grunt.

"You know this isn't easy! I've tried for so long now...too long...but no you're still here, pissing me off with your talking and eating and breathing...hn...I know it's your house but..." He had started shouting at me, but suddenly his voice changed, it was softer and quieter, there was defiantly something wrong as I felt his grasp loosen and I quickly pulled myself round and looked at him. He was stood, legs straight and his hand still on my head, this time on the forehead where I had moved round. His eyes were screwed shut and water was starting to form around the rim of his eyelids. I pulled his hand gently from my face and held it in my hand, and then with the other I pulled him by the waist, easily making him collapse onto my waist, straddling me, knees just under my armpits. I just muttered his name and he broke down, head in my chest and his free arm wrapped around his waist and the other holding my hand, squeezing it, next to his knee.

"I don't really know how long I've felt like this but I just do, it's pissing me off like crazy because I thought I knew who I would love once I was ready but then...but then you came along, you said stupid things to make us do stupid stuff and then it got more and more passionate, making me angrier and angrier..." I knew what was coming and I felt my heart speed up, my body got hotter and my face flush, the blood racing round my body like a wild fire, "Sai, what I'm trying to say, is that, well...I've fallen...for you that is...and I hate it that you were the one to turn me but I also love the fact that it was you...I can't actually loose you and I don't care if you don't love me but I needed to tell you because I would regret it my whole life if you felt the same. So there I said it, what is your answer?"

My eyes were so wide I thought they would pop out of their sockets and Sasuke who had been talking to my chest the whole time finally looked up as I relaxed my face back to normal posture. "You want to know if I love you?" He nodded with a straight face, yet pleading with his watery eyes, and I couldn't focus on just one so my gaze flickered from one to the other, and I contemplated my options for a while, him still staring at me, occasionally his grip would tighten then release again as he worked himself up then relaxed.

I finally came to my answer and softened my face, loosened my tense muscles and slowly opened my mouth making Sasuke freeze up again. I was confident with my reply, and I knew, that it would work out....somehow...It felt like a lifetime had passed between us and I let the word come out of my mouth with little hesitation. Suddenly the water from his eyes poured out, streaking down his face, hanging off his chin and then falling onto me, his whole heart was in those tears and my heart felt too confined behind my ribs.

I gently pushed him off me and stood up, he was following me with his eyes but I turned away and walked out the door...He wanted to know if I loved him...No...No I don't...


	10. My Sasuke

Chapter Ten

I walked out the house and then ran across the road into the tree's opposite the house. I couldn't feel Sasuke's gaze and guessed he was still sulking in the kitchen, no way in hell I was going back in there...I mean he...he LOVES me....What the hell is that about. I stopped about a half mile away from the house and sat down on a low hanging branch, I just couldn't get his confession out of my head. The way he looked at me with his eyes and the words he used...It's ridiculous because...well he keeps punching me for a start! How can you love someone who hits you constantly! Kami-sama...It's just messed up.

I suddenly felt a dampness seep through my trousers and realised I had been sitting on the wettest branch you could possibly imagine, its green moss had failed to provide me with a comfortable seat and now I wished I had chucked Sasuke out...but I couldn't do that, I couldn't hurt him more. I could however feel Hinata's presence near the house and remembered the time she saw us in the bedroom, it made me smile because I had ignored her and got speared by him over and over again, making me hot and flustered all over...that was when he didn't want it in that way, when it was just sex. Wait...Stop thinking that you sick twisted mind!

Its ... annoying ... to remember every little detail of what we did together, right down to the smallest peck on the hot sweaty skin as I was pounded from behind, making me gasp and shudder at the intense feeling of pleasure, and when he would plunge his tongue into my navel, into my ear...into my mouth...STOP!

I was breathing heavily now, my gasps for air ragged as I fought to stop myself, self-control being an issue as I felt my pants tighten. My eyes were open as far as they could get and my pupils had contracted to small black dots in the centre of the bright white background. I was staring at the roots of a tree, the wind ruffling leaves that had been trapped in them, like a cage, I noticed Hinata's presence was still there and realised she may have gone into the house to see Sasuke...stupid Byakugan...

I feel so weird right now, all these emotions coming up to play, making me dizzy, my head spin and the ground below my feet turning circles in front of my eyes. I closed them, blacking out my surroundings and clearing my head, well, attempting too...All I could think about was cry baby back there...well okay maybe he isn't a cry baby...but...No...clear....think of nothing.....

I opened my eyes and looked around, it was getting dark and I was sat on the floor, cross legged, my head bolt upright like my back, as if I were sitting against a wall. There was commotion going on in the woods and I could hear the voices of Naruto, Sakura, Kiba and Hinata all rummaging through the thick undergrowth and calling out...my name? Akamaru was there too and suddenly a little wet nose poked into the back of my arm, nudging me forward slightly. I turned to him and looked at the cute puppy eyes he was looking at me through and lifted my arm to stroke the big soft head that was nuzzling closer to me. He lay beside me and rested his head on my knee whilst I continued to ruffle the fur in between his ears. I slumped down a bit, hunching my shoulders and sighed heavily, realising I had to return to the house, but who knows, he may have already packed up and gone.

Akamaru then whimpered a bit and I stood up him following me and then walked slowly towards Kiba and the rest, Akamaru occasionally looking at me with cheerful eyes and what could only be described as a smile in his lips, when suddenly he bounded into the bushes ahead of us and started barking happily. I realised as I stepped into a clearing that Kiba had actually sent Akamaru to me rather than Naruto and I smiled at him secretly when Naruto wasn't looking. He was seriously pissed, and not because I had told him that I didn't love Sasuke and that he was heartbroken...No...Sasuke hadn't come out of the closet to the guys...Naruto was angry...because I had forgotten to come out with him today and find his backpack which he had lost when we went out on our last mission...being three days ago?

He was such a pest and I now understood why Sasuke had learned to block him out. It must have taken a while because for the past five minutes he has been blabbering on about something or other and I hadn't been listening to a word of it. Finally he gave a big breath out and slumped his shoulders like he had just run the Konoha Marathon before he straightened up and asked, "So, what do you have to say for yourself?"

In response, getting a smack round the head from both him and Sakura, I simply smiled a fake smile at him, tilting my head slightly to the left before it got beaten back to the right with what must have been a satisfying series of thuds...except not so satisfying for me. Thankfully Hinata decided to jump in and knock the chakra point in Sakura's hand out and so my face wouldn't need to be reconstructed and asked if I could talk to her in privacy. We left the others to walk back to the house and me and Hinata walked a bit further into the undergrowth and I turned to face her with another fake smile on my lips.

"Sai-chan...I know what's going on between you and Sasuke-kun...And you know I saw you two together that one time..." My face flushed dramatically as she said it to confirm her knowledge but she didn't stop and I concentrated on what she was to say next, "...but I just went to talk to Sasuke-kun after seeing you two fight and I just wanted to let you know...you did the right thing...you know....saying no to Sasuke...he doesn't really love you, he just thinks he does...and you cannot speak to anyone about what has happened the past three months..." Three months! Has it really been that long! "So just let me and Sasuke-kun do our thing and you can just slink out of the picture and in time, Sasuke-kun will forget about you and will only think of me..." She didn't hide it, this felt stronger than her previous love for Naruto, "What the HELL Hinata! Just because you have finished with Naruto doesn't mean that you can just switch to someone else! And someone who's GAY! Do you even know what that means? It's not like he's bi even, maybe then I would understand...No he is full on Gay! My Sasuke is GAY!"

My face felt hot and I realised what I just said, first of all, my emotions were back, and in full swing at that, second I had just got really angry/jealous about Hinata of whom Sasuke has never even thought about, and thirdly, I just called him 'my Sasuke', and she had noticed.

"Sorry what did you just say, Sai?" Her face was red and glowing, like a tomato really. Her voice had changed and was no longer filled with any rage at all, instead more like a mischievous, cunning curiousness that was like a school girl trying to get the gossip if one of her friends fancied the other. And right then it hit me...Her little talk with Sasuke wasn't about getting rid of me, it was about finding out if I did love him or not.

* * *

What will happen!?!?!?!?! Ooooo....I hate this story...I really can't bring the two together like I wanted too lol! Oh well now its time to talk like a tv show host... "Tune in next time to see what happens to Sai and Sasuke and how their feelings will progress...or degrade? I've been your host hunny-rose and its been a pleasure, GOOD NIGHT!"


	11. At The Pub Again

Chapter Eleven

So here I am at the pub three days later and Hinata had told Sasuke everything, even the fact that I denied everything I had just said....She is a persistent little...wait you can't say anything bad about her...she just too adorable! (Whoa! ... author-sama...please get back to writing the story and stop changing my character so dramatically....you know most books I've read don't do this so why does yours? Author-sama: just sush! I will write whatever the hell I want to write!)

So anyway the pub. It was me, Kiba (and Akamaru of course), Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Tenten and Sasuke. Himself and Hinata had positioned themselves to either side of me and I felt a little plan coming on...especially as now I had no escape routes. Sasuke had busied himself writing and doodling on my arm and I couldn't be bothered to want to know...and so I didn't look. Sasuke had come out to everyone and no-one had rejected him, except now everyone hated me...and I don't quite understand why...well I didn't until they explain that until I loved Sasuke back they would discontinue hanging out with me. This happened to be an occasion though that Sasuke had asked if I could come so that makes good sense.

Sasuke was still living with me and I had gotten over the fact that he loved me and just carried on as if nothing had happened, minus the sex part, which for me was quite unlucky as I know craved his touch, his hands running up and down my body, his skin rubbing mine, creating that such lovable friction...oh shit...at the pub with a hard-on...why can't they stay at home...

Sasuke suddenly stopped writing and from the angle he was at, could probably see full well what was going on in my pants, yet thankfully, he didn't point it out to everyone. "Sai...Why are you staring at me?" Tenten was slowly backing out of her chair and I had to come up with something quick to make it seem I wasn't stalking her, "I just noticed your kind of beautiful...that's all..." Hearing this Sasuke tensed, having thought that I had an erection for Tenten, being a girl...problem solved...or so I thought.

About five minutes later I had dismissed the idea that Sasuke had believed it as he carried on drawing on my hand and then subtly placed another hand on my thigh, kneading the inner with his fingers. I almost came right then, just the touch was driving me crazy...I was making faces every now and then and closing my eyes for just a bit too long...and it had only been three days! Hinata had noticed and was watching every slight reaction I threw, and then I decided I would do the completely wrong thing, "Sasuke...I need to go to the bathroom...if you don't want me to escape then I suggest you come with me..." I almost whispered this in his ear but because of the noise in the pub, whispering would have been un-audible to Hinata, who also needed to know where I was at all times.

I walked into the bathroom casually and turned to face Sasuke as he walked in behind me, letting the door swing shut. It was much brighter in here and I almost had to squint in reaction but I kept my facial expression blank. "Well...are you going to pee?" Sasuke looked so cute tonight, his hair was nicely arranged in his usual duck butt style which always made me giggle, but it suited him so well. His eyes kept flickering and I guessed he was slightly tipsy because as I stared at him, he was slowly tipping to the left before rebalancing and putting his hand against the wall. He looked at me questioningly and I moved closer to him. He gulped loudly and I closed the centimetres between us, making it just an inch between our faces.

"This doesn't mean I love you, I am just in serious need of attention..." I grabbed one of his legs and his backside and hoisted him against the wall, and he welcomed it by wrapping the other leg around my waist. I was still only breathing in his scent when he moved his lips closer, eyes shut like mine and brushed our lips together, enjoying the sparks that flicked between us. His tongue then found its way out of its cavern and licked my lips, tasting them.

I needed more; this was teasing me so much I thought I would burst. I smothered his lips with my own and plunged my tongue into his mouth, his hands found their way round my shoulders and claws dug into my skin through the fabric, and I found I needed to switch positions, this being so weird as normally...and I hate to admit it...I was the uke.

My mouth disconnected from his and I mumbled his name, "Sasuke...I..."

From that, he understood what I meant and dropped down to the floor, spinning me around and then hovering against me, "How far...how far can I go?" His voice was quite and I had defiantly not been expecting that question to come from his lips. "You can touch, but nothing else...not in here..." I shouldn't have added that last bit as his hanging head shot up and smiled at me, and winked. Damn it!

Suddenly I felt one hand plant itself on my lower back and the other full on grab my package through my jeans, making me moan viciously. He was planting kisses all down my throat now, sucking on the skin...oh god...he gave me a hickey. I gulped loudly and felt him smirk into my skin, and his gripped tightened making me forget about the mark that would be rather noticeable poking out the top of my t-shirt, and I grabbed his head and pulled it back up to my lips.

I couldn't stop, not just physically but mentally too...I wanted more...so much more! I pulled my hands up to his chest and slammed him backwards into a cubical, making the door swing open loudly, crashing against the dividers. I heard someone walk in and quickly slammed the door shut and locked it, before getting smacked back against the door, my ass being kneaded into dough on one side and my nipples played with by teasing fingers. Our lips were not going anywhere as we did not stop, our tongue firmly locked to each other, tasting each other, wanting them as close as physical possible. "Sasuke? Are you in here?" Suddenly we stopped, making an audible noise as our lips disconnected. It was that stupid dobe, as Sasuke called him, and he was searching for his missing friend and ex-friend, "Sai?" He was such an idiot, could he not just leave knowing that we were so not going to reply even if he knew we were in here...my guess is he didn't know.

A few seconds later we heard the door swing shut and guessed he had left. Sasuke then grabbed me through the fabric, making me moan louder than I wanted to and he began teasing me, making me shudder and moan repeatedly. "Ngh... Sasuke...Can you please just get on with it!" I was getting so impatient and I knew Sasuke would draw this out as long as he possibly could but he willingly took the responsibility to please me until I screamed his name.

He reached for the button on my jeans and undid it along with my zipper and pulled my trousers down to my thighs. It felt amazing when he grabbed hold of me with one hand and kneaded my inner thigh with the other. He was teasing me, stroking me, and then he started pumping me making my legs buckle a bit. Suddenly, before I could do anything about it, Sasuke had gotten down on his knees and was licking my length with his tongue. "No...ugh...Sasuke stop...please....I don't want...Ngh...please...I want.....more!" I grabbed hold of his hair and he started to take my length into his mouth and I pushed in a bit, absolutely loving the attention. It didn't take him long...before I knew it I came in his mouth, and he swallowed it...all...

He licked his lips thoroughly and licked around me with any bits that had spilled and then did my jeans back up and reached for the door, "Erm...excuse me...I don't think we're finished here" I stopped his hand and pushed him against the wall and repeating his actions on him.

I almost had to cover his mouth making such noises in a public place, but he finally came and then hoisted my back up to kiss him. It was gentle now, not aggressive, not that passionate, just sweet... When we finished we made sure all items of ruffled clothing were un-ruffled and we stepped back into the main bathroom. Sasuke almost slammed into the back of me as I stopped abruptly in his path and cursed under his breath before falling silent. There in front of us...was Naruto...

* * *

I wish I was Naruto right now!!!!!!!!!! I would make them repeat there actions lol! Keep reading for the next installment of...SASUKE AND SAI SEX! Im kidding its not actually a lemon lol! Or is it??? XD


	12. NARUTO!

Chapter Twelve

I looked at him in shock and was guessing Sasuke was doing something similar, but low and behold when I turned to him he looked as bored as ever. "What are you doing in here dobe?" Sasuke sounded quite pissed actually; his voice was even more menacing than I had heard it before.

"Well Sasuke, I knew you were a faggot, but I didn't think this would be you're bitch. You know, I've always hated you Sai, and now I have a reason to beat the crap out of you..." He looked at me with a smug look and I had to stall, I was not going to get kicked out of here because Naruto decided to be a jerk, I mean, what possible reason could he have.

"Go on then, tell me your reason, I'm would love to know how you came to that conclusion from hearing us in that stall...eating sugar cubes..." Naruto interrupted me at the last second, explaining something that made even me blush.

"I didn't just hear you guys...I saw it! There I was, innocently looking for my best friend and the guy that supposedly rejected him, peeking under the stalls to see if anyone was in there, when I come across the only stall with people in it stood with their feet against each other and bodies pressed together so hard they should have been merging. Then came the worst part. YOU GOT DOWN ON YOUR KNEES FAGGOT!" He was pointing at Sasuke now and I was so red I could have been mistaken for Hinata, and Sasuke was just stood there, calm as ever, "Whatever dobe, I'm going back to the table..." And with that he left, no questions asked. I watched him as he left, and my eyes trailed down to his lower half and I found myself staring, so I quickly shook my head to clear it and hoped I wasn't caught by Naruto....

I was.

"Were you REALLY just looking at his ass as he walked out? You dirty BITCH! You know, I have half a mind to knock you out now!" He rolled up his sleeves and clenched his fist but I decided to take a hint from Sasuke, "Not in here dickless, it would get us kicked out, and besides, I don't love him, I just use him...but he doesn't mind..."

All I heard was a swish and felt a load of air rush towards me when he hit me, bang smack on the cheekbone. It wasn't particularly hard but I could feel he was holding back and I reached up to my face and rubbed it where a bruise would stand proud tomorrow. I sighed, looked at his enraged face and then slowly stepped out into the bar. As I closed the door to, I heard a satisfying huff of anger leave Naruto and guessed he was over the initial anger.

Sasuke wasn't at the table but had waited outside the bathroom door and I guess he heard all that. He stood with his hands in his pockets and back up against the wall looking down at the ground until I appeared, "You watched my ass as I walked out of the room?"

There was a cheeky smirk on his face and one of his eyebrows was raised questionably, and his hand reached out towards my hip and he faced me. We were out of view from our table so I allowed it briefly whilst I answered him, "Look you were swaying your hips like a slut...it wasn't my fault it happened to catch my eye..." His other hand came out of his pocket and held my waist and he pulled me towards him and pushed our hips together. I gasped in shock that he would do that in public and the move he just made only had us and inch out of view as I could see the back of Kiba's hair and Akamaru's tail poking out when I turned round to check if anyone was coming.

Thankfully it wasn't busy in the pub and so there wasn't anyone round this side in the grotty tables. I moved my hands up to his chest ready to push back when the door flew open angrily and a shocked looking Naruto stood there and watched yet again as I stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. His face was wet and I guessed he had washed his face to cool himself down, but the water evaporated, and actually started steaming.

"Naruto..." I calmly nodded to him, not caring about what he did next as I knew he wouldn't start a fight inside as he just wasn't that kind of guy...When he hit me. I flew from Sasukes' grip and stumbled across the room into full view of the rest of our peers, he had hit me exactly the same place as last time, but this was with much, much more force. I landed against a table, hands gripping the edge and I had doubled over it as it crashed into my stomach. I heard a loud gasp as everyone was surprised by the sudden commotion and then looked back to see Naruto closing the distance between us with a few short strides. I had stood back up and turned to face him, ready to block his attack, I refuse to get into a fight with him.

He brought his arm back above his left shoulder and I could tell he was going to go in with a sharp jab to the face, I raised my hands in the nick of time and braced my arms in a cross shape in front of my face and felt the shudder through my arm bones as he forcefully smacked them into my face. It didn't hurt now, but if I hadn't have blocked then I think I would most likely have a broken and bloody nose.

I had barely recovered from that one when he swung his right fist and targeted my stomach. If I hadn't accepted the blow and moved backwards with his fist, leaving no effect what-so-ever, I would be on the floor now. I even heard the swish of the air, and it seemed like it was after the actual punch, moving faster than the speed of sound.

But then I realised it was all a set up. I had dodged both of his fists but he could attack with more than that, he had balanced himself perfectly with the two previous moved and now I was open, for the hardest kick I had ever received. He swung his right leg up and around, smacking me in the shoulder and sending me towards a table of onlookers. I looked up for the lap of the stranger I had landed on and quickly pushed myself off with an apologetic smile, "HEY! GET LOST! I DON'T WANT YOU LOSERS IN HERE BREAKING MY FURNITURE SO BUGGER OFF OUTSIDE!" The bar keeper was power walking towards us and she grabbed Naruto's arm with the same force as Sakura and pulled her outside.

Everyone had stood up to follow Naruto outside when the barkeeper walked towards me, yet not in the same way as she did to Naruto. Lee and the rest were glaring at me, apart from Hinata and Sakura. Sakura was looking out for her boyfriend and had pushed her way through the crowd to receive him and probably nurse him like a mother would her child. Hinata was staring at Sasuke who had walked up beside me. I suddenly felt his breath on my ear and a un-noticeable shiver made its way down my spine, "I would stay with you...but I need to tell my friends what happened...Minus our little adventure in the stall...Don't worry...I'll fill you in later tonight."

I sighed and readied myself for the second beating I was about to receive when the strangest thing happened, "Are you okay?" The woman placed her hand on my shoulder and just stared at her for a while, I mean she was beautiful. She had long mahogany, curly hair and it was a gorgeous red underneath, her face was slightly rounded but complimented her hair very well. She wore a white pinstripe shirt half buttoned up and a white t-shirt underneath, and under her little apron she wore black jeans and black trainers. I gulped at being in her mere presence and wondered why I had never seen her here before, then I managed to stammer out a few words.

"Yeah...No, yeah I'm okay thanks...I'm sorry for his behaviour...He's a bit annoyed at me for rejecting his friends love but still use them to relieve sexual.." She pulled her hand up to my mouth and placed her finger on my lips in signal to silence me. "Why don't you come to the bar and you can tell me the whole story..."

* * *

I want to give dingyou a major shout out! Thank you for helping me with the story! Love you lotsies! :P Keep reading and reviewing! XD


	13. Who Is She?

Chapter Thirteen

This girl...woman. She was amazing; I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She had mahogany hair, and underneath it was bright red, and curly...very curly. Big barrel curls falling down from a high pony tail, and a straightened side fringe, framing her face perfectly. Her lips were red, coloured by lipstick and her golden eyes were highlighted with a crimson eye shadow, showing off her hair colour to the max. She also had deep eyeliner on, and that was it. Those three little things made her face bloom, picking out the little details in her face...she was perfect. Her hair swished around like a L'Oreal advert as she walked away, and it flowed from one side to the other, accentuating her hip movement. Strangely though...I felt nothing for her, not even a slight rushing of blood.

I followed her to the bar and sat on one of the stools, leaning my forearms onto surface in front of me, hanging my head between my shoulders and I sighed heavily. She handed me a beer and I quickly took a swig of it, "Don't worry about paying for it...this one is on the house..." She quickly walked away to serve someone else but I paid no attention to it, taking yet another swig.

"Sai...is that...Hey there, what's up?" I turned to look over my slumped shoulders and immediately straightened my back when I saw who it was. The two of them were dressed rather smartly and I guessed they had just finished their double date, "Kakashi...Shikamaru...Where are your lovers?" I asked them as they sat down either side of me.

"We decided that we needed a break from the two chatterers and so they went to a bar on the other side of town and we decided to come here...What are you doing here by yourself, weren't you going to go out with everyone else tonight?" Kakashi had already gotten sick of his current girlfriend; he is someone who benefits more being single rather than a relationship. Shikamaru on the other hand, loved being with his girlfriend Temari. The two were almost as inseparable as Naruto and Sakura and yet he was here now, with Kakashi and me.

"Yeah, I was with them...They were here a moment ago...but then it got complicated and see this big red mark on my face...yeah that happened not too long ago". Shikamaru looked over at the bruise that started to form on my face and grabbed hold of my shoulder to get a better look, peering at my face like he needed glasses. I suddenly felt the pain in my shoulder from the kick I had received and winced in pain before Shikamaru let go.

"Go on...you were about to tell me what happened...from the beginning".

I looked up at her, straight into her eyes...her perfect face and flawless features...still nothing. I told her from the beginning about how Sasuke and I had first started 'seeing each other' and then how he loved me, to the scene in the bathroom half an hour ago. I had moved onto my third beer, making it actually my fifth beer if you counted the two I had before I went to the bathroom, "So what...you're going to start going out with him right? I mean...just by the way you talk about him I can tell there is something there." Kakashi grinned at me through his mask and I fake smiled him back, "Yeah because I love Sasuke so much, it hurts sometimes...No...I, I don't like...Well...Urgh never mind..." I slammed my elbow down on the desk, rested my head in my hand and refused to be told by Kakashi that I liked Sasuke like that, so I turned to Shikamaru, "Well, what do you feel for Sasuke? I mean, do you hate him, see him as a friend, or possibly more?"

They weren't going to make this easy for me.

"Look, all I know is that he loves me, and that I find him useful to relieve any tension building up in me..." The bartender had stayed quiet whilst listening to us but now she spoke up. "You know, how do feel about women? I mean, do I turn you on? Because come on...I'm a real catch, just ask anyone...Or is it only guys that get you hot?" I looked at her stunned and realised how right she was...No girl I have seen lately has even come close to how much a slight sexy look Sasuke gives me does. "Of course you turn me on." I said it with as much fake emotion I could muster, getting a slightly weird look from Shikamaru and Kakashi before something I dreaded happened.

"Well then...prove it..." Kakashi had one of his looks on his...eye? And I would recognise it anywhere, he had a look of Icha Icha on his face...and I could guess where this was heading I just hated to admit it. The woman looked at him curiously, waiting for an explanation and I sighed once again before turning to tell her, "He wants me to prove it by kissing you...I think..." His eye screwed up in a smile and I again fake smiled at her. She on the other hand looked delighted and I couldn't help but love the fact that she wants to kiss me...I must look better than I give myself credit for.

"Is that okay with you?" I asked hesitantly, knowing her answer, "Yeah defiantly...I love helping people solve personal problems, and besides...The only reason I let you stay was so I could get you back to my house tonight..." She winked at me and I heard both Kakashi and Shikamaru simultaneously choke on their drinks and I smiled to myself...Defiantly hotter than I expected to be, but I suppose Sasuke has been telling me for the last Kami-sama knows months.

I watched her with fake interest as she walked around the bar and in front of me as I swivelled in my chair, to face her. The room had gone quiet and I guess everyone was watching the scene that was about to unfold in front of them. I stood up and placed my beer on the side before stepping closer to her, looking straight into her eyes. She was confident and I wasn't quite sure but I think I saw some hesitation in her eye as she wrapped her arms around my neck, stepping a little bit closer to me, making it as slow and as uncomfortable as she possibly could as I readied myself for the torture I was about to receive.

I could feel her grip tighten around my neck as she leaned in slightly, waiting for me to respond, and so I pulled my heavy arms up and around her waist, forcefully pulling her in to close the distance between us and make our lips connect.

To me, it felt horrible, I couldn't match her timing at all and the kiss was awkward, but she seemed to love it, gripping into my hair and pulling my head closer, then vigorously shoving her tongue into my mouth forcing the time between us to even out and become less clumsy and more pleasurable for the both of us. I was getting kind of bored within the first 10 seconds and so carried on for a little while to convince the others that I really liked anyone else but Sasuke. I couldn't help but think of the difference between the two, I mean, Sasuke's lips felt kind of similar and her hands gripped my hair like he does, gently tightening then loosening his fingers, and his arm wrapped around my shoulder pulling me closer to him, getting as close as he possibly could until we were almost one. His chest would rumble as I moved my hand up his back, turning me on until I physically needed more, when I pulled my fingers over a bra strap, realising that I had been so submerged thinking of Sasuke that I had imagined him, holding me, our kiss was now amazing but I still didn't enjoy it so I slowly pulled away.

"Wow...That was amazing! You are defiantly coming back to my house tonight...How about it babes?" I gulped and stared at her, unsure of what to do now, I can't say no because it will confirm Kakashi and Shikamaru's assumptions and therefore will have no out...but then again, I am defiantly not going home to her house...Not ever!

"SASUKE!" I heard Kakashi exclaim, and I turned around to look at him. He was looking at the entrance way and had a shocked look on his face and my heart missed a beat. Things seemed to slow down as I turned, letting go of the woman I was still holding, not even knowing her name, and looked towards the entrance.

My mind blew up and everyone who had watched the previous scene between me and the girl was now moving their gaze from Sasuke to me and back again. I saw him, hanging on the doorframe with one arm, his hand almost crushing the wood underneath his palm, his other hand covering his mouth and a shaken look in his eyes. He was trembling and water was gathering on the rim of his eyelid, threatening to boil over at any second, his knees quivered for a bit before he pushed himself away from the door and disappeared around the corner, his eyes screwed up in a fight to stop the tears leaking.

"Sasuke!" I only muttered his name but the panic had set in, I needed to know what he saw...and I had a gut feeling he had seen the worst. I pushed the woman away from me and ran out the bar, shouting out his name once again, anything to stop him. The cold air hit me like ice and the wind smashed my face like bricks being fired at me out of a rocket launcher. I could see him up ahead and knew I would easily catch up to him, as he was stumbling around, before he collapsed to his knees. I raced over to him and my heart felt pain as I watched him sat there on the floor, both elbows rested on his thighs and his head hung into his hands...He was sobbing...Weeping...Crying...

I couldn't take it...Not anymore...This torture would have to end, right here...right now.

* * *

Ooo...What Sai going to do next ladies and genlemen...we shall see....we shall see...


	14. Evil Kakashi!

Chapter Fourteen

Kakashi's POV

"SASUKE!" He arrived in the doorway with the most perfect timing, he was stood there as Sai and Bryony were getting into, groping and eating each other's faces...I will defiantly read Icha Icha Make-out Tactics tonight. I couldn't believe their commitment but then Sai stopped and I saw him out the corner of my eye look towards me, then to Sasuke.

He looked like he was about to die...both of them did, Sasuke was trembling and Sai looked like he was caught in headlights, his eyes bulging from their sockets and he had stopped breathing as he gasped at Sasuke. He pushed Bryony away and ran towards the door as Sasuke ran away, stumbling around the corner. I looked back over at Bryony and saw a smile on her face and I grinned back, "So...He was rather committed wasn't he...And then he goes and blows it running after Sasuke...Poor guy doesn't realise how actually in love he is. Thank you for your co-operation Bry, here is the tenner I owe you." I held it out in front of her and she gladly took it adding a slight bow before to show how good of an actress she was.

"You're too kind Kakashi, but I can't take this money for getting to kiss that hot piece of...but I will take it to pay for his drinks!" She and Shikamaru laughed and my head slammed on the desk in defeat before I picked myself up again and winked at her. Damn her and the taking of my money, I knew as soon as I asked her to do this she would ask for a reward! Oh well, I just can't believe he actually fell for it...although, she was pretty damn convincing.

"Wait...You set this whole thing up! When! How did you know!?" Shikamaru...one that I would never have thought stumped...couldn't guess it for the life of him. So I told him one little thing, and it all clicked, "Naruto...Wasn't really serious, he could have punched/kicked Sai much harder than that if he really was pissed...I asked him to set this up, I didn't know if the dweeb could do it and of course he pulls through and stuns all. I asked if he could fight Sai and he did, then I asked Bry if she could lure him in, and she did, then it just went from there...It was quite simple actually...I almost didn't think it would work!"

He wasn't so shocked anymore and was now smiling at the girl who had returned around the back of the bar, "Look I'm only out to help a friend, you know that...Is there anyone else that needs kissing tonight, Kakashi?" She had her forearms on the surface in front of her, closed against each other, pushing her cleavage up and towards my face and I swear if I hadn't have grabbed the edge of the stool I was on, I would have gone over backwards.

"I get off in another hour...Do you fancy waiting until then? You and your friend?" Shikamaru gulped loudly, and I quickly explained to her that he was in fact in love, and she quickly turned her attention back to Shikamaru, "So go on, tell me what is she like? Is she pretty?" She wasn't a slut, just enjoyed acting like it, herself and Shikamaru then started talking about general stuff in life...but that hour, went a slow as an hour could possibly go...Like that time I woke up and a man was in my bedroom dancing on the bed and wouldn't let me get up making me late for training my ex-students.

"Okay see you tomorrow Shikamaru, and don't tell Temari about....this" I flicked a finger between the girl at my side and then myself, ignoring the roll of the eyes I received from a totally not bothered Shikamaru and lead the way back to my house.

* * *

Haha now you have just read 661 words of utter crap instead of a lovely scene with Sai and Sasuke...I know, I should really just get on with it right? XD


	15. The confession?

Chapter Fifteen

I looked down at him on the floor and decided this would be the end of me, well the old me...a new start...

"SASUKE I...!" I screamed out to the world, I couldn't stop myself saying the words, words that I have felt and known about for a long time, but had denied for too long, but before I could finish he jumped me, slamming me into the cold night floor, and covered my mouth with his hand. He was straddling my waist, unable to say anything, his head lolling as he shook it at me, tears flying everywhere.

"Sai..." he started to speak, but what he was about to say made me feel worse than I did right now, "Don't worry Sai...I'm going...I'll be gone...You won't have to worry about me anymore." My eyes grew wide with fear, what did he mean? My heart was starting to pump faster in my chest, my breathing rapid under his hands, those soft hands holding me down. I shut my eyes slowly in an attempt to show my pain but he didn't realise and suddenly he was gone. The wind buffeted around the place he was just sat and I felt one last tear land on my cheek and roll down past my ear.

I couldn't move, I thought feelings and emotions were meant to be good! They shouldn't hurt this much, throbbing at my torso and skull making them spilt with agony.I finally except my feelings and he rejects me? Oh gods what is this? This sensation building up in my body, forcing itself out of my lungs.

I screamed out into the air, my chest rising off the floor, back arching, and my toes curling up in my shoes, the blood stopped pumping round my body making me cold all over. Before I knew it tears were rolling down my face, not being able to wait to escape, they ran across my face as I writhed on the floor screaming his name. Why couldn't he hear me? Why didn't he come back? Why wasn't he here with me!? My skin felt too tight around my chest making it hard to get breath back in, so I could scream out to him again, begging him to come back. The floor never felt so hot as I pushed myself off the floor before collapsing back down to roll onto my front, dirt and grit getting into my teeth as my face planted into the ground, burying myself into it where I belong for giving Sasuke so much pain. I rolled back round, making myself dizzy, closing my eyes as I screamed out again, my hands scraping at the floor trying to get a hold of something, anything. I felt warm liquid run across my fingers on my left hand as I scraped over a particularly sharp stone, letting the blood flow freely from the scar it would later leave.

I heard a rush of footsteps and Kakashi and Shikamaru came to aid me, holding me down and calming me with soothing words, and eventually my eyes stung so much I just stopped, my breathing slowing until it was almost gone, no slow decent, just stopped, dead.

"Sai, what's this all about? I mean, one second you were running after him, now you're on the floor screaming his name?" Kakashi looked at me confused trying to grasp what had happened when it clicked, you could see as he grasped it, his eye widening and his whole body retracting a few centimetres away from me, Shikamaru already knew, and now they both looked at me sympathetically. "I'm so sorry Sai...It's my entire fault! I shouldn't have set this up..." Suddenly the copy ninja looked away in shame, letting go of my shoulder now that I had sat up and he stood to walk away, I just looked at him in confusion yet Shikamaru continued to look sympathetically at me.

"What? What are you talking about Kakashi? It's not your fault...I just shouldn't have kissed that random bartender...It's not like you could have set this whole thing up... I mean...Wait, what? You're fault? Shikamaru what is he talking about?" Neither of them would look at me, it felt like forever waiting for my pain to be eased but Shikamaru started to explain the whole evening, how Kakashi had planned it all and it seemed as if the whole world slowed down, all the words going in one ear and out the other, never really sinking in.

It was starting to get too cold to be out, my hand had stopped bleeding but it was covered in the red liquid that was now hardening, and so after they explained my worst nightmare to me, they helped me up and walked me home, "Do you want someone to stay here with you tonight? I mean me and Kakashi would both stay if you want?" I looked at them blankly, staring into the distance behind them and just shook my head. I didn't want company, I should be alone forever, Sasuke deserved someone better, and I didn't deserve to live.

So what happens now? He will never know that I do love him...Wow...I do love him, and it sounds so amazing to say it, I love him...I love Sasuke. I can't believe I denied it for so long, I knew, I know I knew, but I was too scared to admit it....But this hurts to much to ignore, it's not just a tiny scrape on the fingers, it's a stabbing wound that's ripped from my stomach up to my neck, leaving a long scar across my whole body, always burning, always screaming out at me, how horrible I was to him, hurting him every time I touched him, every time I came into contact with him...

5 days later I still hadn't heard from him, I left messages and emails and every kind of communication I could find. Even Hinata hadn't heard from him, he wasn't at his house or anyone else's, and I was so worried about him, by himself in the world somewhere....away from me.

The bed we slept in was so cold now I needed three duvets to keep me luke warm, my dreams turned to nightmares of Sasuke...Once he died in front of my eyes, and the other...I saw the world through his eyes and I'm tormenting him, beating him...waking up in the night screaming. Even when I woke I couldn't stop thinking about him, how he would hold me before tempting the usual sex from me, making me hot all over.

Food wasn't food anymore; it was just an inanimate object that kept me alive, although I hadn't eaten much in the past few days that seemed more like weeks. Kakashi and Shikamaru often visited more than once a day to make sure I had at least two meals a day, and Naruto and Sakura had yelled at me over the phone, and for a second I actually debated having Sakura come over and punch me into the ground like she had threatened, but she let me off...I told her how I felt, and how I wanted him back too.

Naruto on the other hand hadn't been so forgiving and it seemed he still wasn't talking to me, but that didn't matter, dickless wasn't talking to me anyway.

"Hey there Sai, how are you holding up?" Shikamaru had just popped in through the window bringing with him some chicken ramen and I just nodded at him and gratefully took the bag, not wanting to spark up a conversation. "Look, I hate having to mother you like this because it so damn troublesome, but you need a shower...man you reek!" I had to admit it; I wasn't exactly keeping up with the whole hygiene part of life, just sat in front of the TV most days watching any crap that found its way onto my screen, reality shows being the most common, I found the people on these fall in and out of love rather easily.

"Okay okay...I'll have a shower after I've eaten...By the way thank you...You've been a real help, both you and Kakashi." I turned away from him as he left and went to the dining room to eat. The food was okay, the noodles were oily though, sliding down my throat with the soup not far behind, but as I looked around the room it was worse than the noodles, I had dropped the cleaning as well as the hygiene.

Kami-Sama my head hurts! It hurts every time I think about him, even little things like remembering how he held his chopsticks or when he finished his drink he would lick his lips to savour every last bit, to the way he walked out the room when he knew I was looking and when he walked out the room not knowing I was watching, and how he would bend over in such a tempting manner when he filled the dishwasher, or how he primped himself in front of the mirror making sure he was perfect...but he was always perfect...especially that smile of his, the one he showed so rarely, and how he brushed his teeth in the morning, smelling his breath first, then making me smell it by shoving his tongue down my throat, kissing me until we couldn't breathe...it's too hard to stay like this! I have to call everyone I know, we must find him and bring him back, even if that means I must leave...He must come back!

* * *

Sorry it took so long to be published guys! Really I'm not having the best time with the whole writing thing lol...anyway I hope you can just about keep your eyes open to finish the rest of it when it comes out, I know its soo suckish now....I should just quit while im ahead :P No I'll finish it for those who don't have anything better to do lol! XD


	16. Let the Search Commence!

Chapter Sixteen

"What!" Sakura had run over to my house as she heard the news I wanted Sasuke back, she had burst through the door, almost breaking the hinges and was now standing wide eyed in front of me, "I don't want to hate you Sai...Not now you've said that!" She sped towards me hugging me tightly with a smile spread across her face, and she was stood on tip toes with her strong arms clenched around my neck, effectively crushing my throat disabling my action of breathing. "Sa...sa..." I struggled to tell her to move and so I, rather forcefully, pushed her back until she let go. Of course she took this the wrong way and began pushing her sleeves up her arm and clenched her fists, displaying that ugly face she possesses when she's mad, but that disappeared as she saw me double over and try to regain the lost breath to recover.

"Sai what's wrong?" I looked up at her, still hunched, and pointed to my bright red neck and I coughed loudly. As soon as she realised she immediately ran over to me and helped me upright, gently caressing the area she had just damaged with her fingers, an apologetic look on her face, I just smiled weakly and then she did something rather unexpected...She...she started laughing!

I watched her as she clutched her stomach and giggled her heart out, holding onto the wall to keep her balance. "Sakura...What's so funny?" My head was spinning, I don't know if it was because of the confusion or the lack of oxygen which was now filling my head way too quickly. She eventually came to a stop and stumbled into the dining room, still chuckling slightly, never actually explaining what was so funny in the first place. I followed her in the room, now fresh and clean and with a strong smell of polish in the air. It made her sneeze...repetitively, before she reached into my cabinet and pulled out a pen and paper, slammed it down on the table and told me to take a seat as she took her own.

"Okay, we need to think of all the places he is most likely to be, we need to see if he made contact with anyone after he left you," That hurt...after he...left me....the words dug deep and I cringed without her seeing, the way she put the words, the tone she used, it made my heart break just a little bit more, "And so we phone everyone, I'll do the talking as they will most likely hang up as soon as they hear you...sorry....so who can we call that Sasuke may have contacted?" She put a pair or small glasses on and looked at me expectantly, pulling her phone out of her pocket.

"We could also ask them if they would like to help find him, like if we found him we could all go after him...to show him how much he means to us...and you know more people than me so you best start writing the names..." I looked down at the table and twiddled my thumbs underneath it, away from Sakura's view once again.

"Good thinking Sai! Okay lets work in order, first who he knows best, so that's, me, you, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Kiba and Lee. Next, who knows him well, Kakashi, Shikamaru..." We spent the next 48 hours looking for people and ringing them, asking if they had any idea where he was. No-one...No-one at all had heard or seen him since he left.

We went over to his house after we caught up on some sleep and Naruto then decided to forgive me and came along as well. When we got there everything was exactly the same as it had been a week ago, when I first checked he had gone, nothing had moved and I knew from the moment we entered the front door it felt too lifeless for him to be hiding here.

I moved along into the living room to inspect the mess that was there but something caught my eye, it was on the coffee table in the middle of the room. The mess from around it had been shoved to the side and there in the gap of mess, was a little post-it note, a green one, just sat there, not dusty like the rest of the stuff, "Sakura!" I walked over to it slowly, calling Sakura in from the kitchen and pointed at the note. She swung round the doorframe and stopped there, still holding on and she looked at me with a confused look on her face. I didn't even have to pick it up to see what was written on it, the writing was messy like it was hurried yet still readable. My heart started to beat faster in my broken chest and I had stopped breathing, understanding what this meant, how I could find him...it said...Sand.

* * *

I know, short one this time..probably doesnt make so though lol!


	17. What Could It Mean?

Oh...My...Gosh! The last Naruto chapter was insane wasn't it!!! I can't wait to see what happens next.

Anyway, apologies for not uploading sooner...

(recieves evil glares)

NOOO! Don't kill me! Yeah my reason for being poo like. You know you get like periods of time when you just aren't in the mood to write, well yeah my life has been so utterly lifeless at college that I have had no motivation at all! But then my nii-chan came over and made it all better so go thank him by reading and reviewing his stories! (kiba-incarnate)

And soo to the next chapter we head!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

We went back to Sakura's after searching Sasuke's house with no more luck than the scrap of paper.

We gathered the rest of team seven, those closest to Sasuke, those who have been with him from the start. Kakashi arrived at Sakura's 3 hours later than the established meeting time and herself and Naruto had both screamed at the top of their lungs how he was late, how he was always late and how he needed to get a watch.

"But I do have a watch, well I did, but then when I was walking down the river one time this bird flew out of no-where and snatched it straight off my wrist!"

He then received the hardest, fastest and stronger punch I have ever seen Sakura deliver. Remind me not to get on her bad side.

After that we settled on a making a plan, but we had to get past a very difficult obstacle first.

"But what does it mean??? Sand castles...Sand pit? No...Hmmmm where do you find sand....OH! I know in your pants, you know, after you've been to the beach!...THE BEACH! That's where he must be! Come on guys let's go! We gotta hurry in case he leaves!"

He leapt from the table and promptly fell flat on his face as Sakura pushed her leg out in front of his, therefore, creating a satisfying smack as he face planted the cold stone floor.

He didn't get up for a while...

I found it vaguely amusing.

* * *

The journey was agonisingly slow.

I wanted to go faster, to push ourselves to our limits but Kakashi wouldn't let me, although I did persuade him to let me lead. I kept looking back at Sakura and Naruto, side by side, sharing thoughts of hope, brushing shoulders every now and again.

After a full day travelling they forced me to stop. We set up camp and I offered to take first watch but Kakashi would not let me, stupid Kakashi, saying I needed to rest. I then offered second watch which he couldn't refuse, and it was perfect.

As soon as I was sure they were asleep, I made an ink clone of myself and sent it back to camp whilst I hid in the bushes, pretending that I had needed a 'whizz' as Naruto called it.

As soon as it made it back to camp I unleashed my bird and flew off towards Suna.

I don't remember the trip to Suna, everything was just a blur of shapes and colours, like a painting left out in the rain. It seemed to go on forever, but I remember arriving. The landscape changed to the weird sandy colour of the desert, objects meshing into each other, the life of the forest disappeared into the sun on the horizon, it was dawn, the yellow glow was already hot, beating down on my back.

The gates neared and my heart sped up. As I reached them I leapt of my bird as it disappeared into a mess of ink underneath me, carrying the momentum, I ran full pelt passed the guards trying to block my way, only to get halted by a wall of sand that wrapped around me, putting pressure on the arms strapped to my torso, my legs wound tight together and my head was held in place. They were such thin straps but so tight my bones felt like breaking in two. Gaara was being overly cautious, I know somehow Kakashi had been able to warn him that I was on my way, why else would he be standing at the gates with Temari and Kankuro ready to cease my movements.

Kankuro stood above me grinning, his smile making me boil over with rage. I started to thrash unthinkingly and ultimately unsuccessfully. However, I ground to a halt when I heard his words. "Wow, MY plan worked better than I thought it would, he's made it here in record time. The old flames of love must really be burn..." Kankuro was cut short by a sharp slap to the head delivered by a pissed Temari. I didn't notice, to busy contemplating the words "plan" and more worryingly "love". Kankuro rose to his feet, swearing loudly before being taken down again by a blow to the gut. This time he stayed down, the threads of sand migrating from my body to his.

I stood warily, knowing full well that Gaara could disable me in 20 different ways without moving. Temari was no push over either; conflict was not going to get me to Sasuke any faster. Temari looked at me knowingly. "Ah, seeing sense are we? Good, because barging into a village uninvited can cause an international incident." She was hinting heavily at something, pointing at Gaara and opening her eyes really wide. Gaara just stood there. Kankuro was still thrashing round on the ground, looking extremely embarrassed.

"However, if you were to ask to come in..." Temari gestured frantically towards Gaara "we could let you in with MININUM FUSS. QUIET LIKE..." I clicked onto the plan, or the small part of it that had been given to me. Bowing low, I asked "Kazakage-sama, may I be granted access to your Village?" Gaara paused, then nodded. The last thing I heard before running off was Kankuro whining before being floored again, this time by an errant strand of sand. "Writing the note does not make it your plan".

* * *

"Sasuke...I...."

He looked at me from the mirror, his back glistening from the shower he had just had, drops of water running down his back and then onto the towel draped around his hips, revealing the slightest amount of arse, he looked good.

He was running his hand through his hair, sort of styling it, just without gel, primping and smoothing it's normal duck butt style, not actually acknowledging my presence.

"I can't stand it. You not being in Konoha is killing me. Everything reminds me of you. I can't stop thinking about you and how much you make me...feel. My heart has been broken the moment you left, and I will do everything in my power to bring you back!"

He flinched very slightly, confirming that he was listening but trying to hide the feelings in his eyes. My emotions were now running high, echoing through my voice. He had stopped running his hands through his hair and let them hang loosely at his sides, looking straight at himself and avoiding my gaze reflecting into his eyes through the mirror. He shifted his weight onto his right side and brought his hand up to rest on his hip.

"Every time someone says your name my heart rips more, the pieces of my heart so small they could be confused for a grain of sand, no flour, so small it's hardly recognised as a grain, but an atom, a sub-atom. So small I can barely find them, like if I stay away from you anymore they will disappear, until eventually I become just a shell. The only way I know they are there is the fact when I think of you, they vibrate, go wild, crazy, smashing into all of my other organs, grazing them and then slicing them apart."

I watched him still from the mirror, I stepped a couple of paces forward, only a metre away from his back then stopped. His eyes were confused, thinking, looking down at the ground to his left, but his head was still raised.

I took another step, this one slightly larger covering most of the distance between us. My heart sped up as I smelt the sweet fragrance coming from him, the soft scent, lying underneath his shampoo and body wash. His smell. His arm had fallen back to his side,

My heart quickened again as I lifted my hand, placing the fingertips gently against his smooth skin, and I ran them down his back, slowly, until I reached the end of his back and the beginning of his towel where I hooked my finger inside it. His whole body had tensed, his hands had closed to fists, and his body had quivered as I watch his back with intensity.

There was a window, in this small white tiled room, and I saw him look out of it through the mirror. I followed his gaze but turned around, unhooking my finger to stare out at the white fluffy cloud that covered the sun. It moved out the way and the desert heat suddenly warmed my face, making me close my eyes and tilt my head back in appreciation. I heard Sasuke turn around and felt his gaze rest on my face but I didn't move, I was unsure of what I wanted...Unsure of what he wanted. Once another cloud passed in front of the sun I re-opened my eyes to look at him.

He had turned back into the cold stoic Uchiha he was and my heart leapt, and stuttered, then ground to a halt as I guessed his answer, making the pieces of my heart stop spinning. My face fell slack as the cogs in my brain slowly stopped working.

He stared at me now, his hands folded across his chest and his eyes carefully guarded. I dropped my head and sighed, bringing my hand up to wipe my face and then run my hand through my hair around my ear then let it fall as I started turning around.

"What the fuck do I do now?" Sasuke spoke up. His voice softer than normal though there was a hint of amusement there. I stopped walking away from him and my heart sped up again at hearing his voice, revelling in the echo that bounced in my ears. I turned with hope in my eyes, my heart starting to shake in anticipation, thoughts telling me he changed his mind and was going to accept me but I kept my features expressionless just in case. I looked at him with wide eyes to see him looking away from me with a smirk on his lips, only just visible through his hair.

"Hn...You're as bad as the fucking dobe aren't you...You've been taking tips from him..." He looked back at me, his head tilted slightly back showing his power over me at that moment. What did he mean, taking hints, why was he comparing me to him? My whole body started to shake a little, was it bad I was like him.

He chuckled at me again as he watched my eyes widen more as the thoughts rushed through my mind and he walked towards me slowly until he was only a few centimetres away from me.

I could feel his breath on my face as he sighed and I relished in the feeling of it tickling my skin. My whole body tensed up as I watched him, time stretching on for longer than it should as his black eyes roamed over my face settling on my lips.

"You know, I always thought Uzamaki was a manipulative bastard when it comes to persuading people but he never got me..." My heart was on the fritz as it slowed again the cracks threatening to come loose but then he looked back up at me and smiled, his teeth gleaming in the sunshine beating through the window, "but you...hn..." He didn't finish what he was going to say as I crashed my lips against his, wrapping my arms up around his neck, feeling his smile beneath mine.

I shivered as his damp hands curled around my back, then felt his cold wet arms squeeze my sides as he kissed me back. I shivered but did not move away from the contact as his strong arms suddenly gained heat as he used the muscles to pick me up so I was only just on my tip toes.

We pulled apart and I smiled at him, well grinned really, My heart had fully restored to its usual state and was now thudding violently in my chest as Sasuke slowly leant up for another kiss.

I mentally thanked dickless for all that talking we had done during the journey here, it really paid off...He was better than a book!

* * *

So yeah that was actually really bad but I just had to think of something...and it was un-beta'd this time because I couldn't be bothered to wait LOLLERSKATES!

Also I apologise for Sai's out of character-ness, I hope to bring him back more in the next chapter! :P


End file.
